The Blue Light Lounge
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Alec is a new kid just moved to town with his family. Over the summer, he got a job in the LGBT club, The Blue Light Lounge. At school, he is thrust into a feud between his cousin, Will and Ragnor Fell and his partner in crime, Magnus Bane. But as fate would have it, Alecs life takes a turn when he meets Mr Mystery. Will it ignite his life? Or will it go up in flames?
1. Green Light

**Disclaimer: I own the Plot. The invention of The Blue Light Lounge bar/club is entirely my own. All characters belong to Cassie Clare.**

 **A/N: So I know I have another fic going (Meant to Be) and im still writing it, have no fear, I haven't abandoned it. But this one was just begging to be published. Im putting up one other chapter after this one right now, but then updates will be about once a week while I finish Meant to Be. Much love, Anna.**

 **Enjoy my latest creation… :)**

….

Alec sighed as he walked the halls of their new school. They'd been in town all summer but he had avoided all the people until now. Though the one saving grace was that he already had friends here. He walked with Jace and Izzy, who were gaining looks of appreciation and envy from every person they passed. Alec just ducked his head and walked quickly, ignoring the world and wishing he was at home again. Or at least at work.

Then they turned a corner and came face to face with black haired blue eyed boy who was smirking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Lightwood clan."

People turned to watched ad Will Herondale, one of the most powerful people in the school, stare at the new kids. Most of them were expecting an epic showdown of fighting. They were not expecting Will to jump and smile and run at them, throwing his arms around the blond boy first.

"Jace! Bloody hell, you've grown!"

Jace smirked and hugged Will tight before the dark boy moved on Izzy.

"Dear sweet Isabelle, you get more beautiful with every passing year."

He kissed her hand and hugged her, while the onlookers stared as the biggest group of beautiful people in the school was getting bigger. Though, there was one boy who seemed out of place.

…

Magnus, Ragnor and Cat were all stood together watching the whole meeting go down. They were confused by Wills outburst and even more confused as to why he was hugging them.

Then Will smirked and turned to the last of the triad.

"If it isn't my doppelganger... Alec, get over here man!"

He pulled this Alec guy to him, hugging him tight and laughing happily.

Magnus and Ragnor shared a look before Magnus whispered.

"Ok. I get why he might want goldy and girly to join their little crew, but the other boy? Really?"

Ragnor nodded. "Fashion sense of a dumpster that one."

Magnus nodded in agreement as they walked away, heading towards Magnus' little group.

As they passed, Will gave Magnus a jaunty wink and stuck his tongue out. They had long since been in a feud for the most powerful group on campus and Will had just snagged two very attractive attributes, and whoever the other one was.

Magnus sighed and licked his lips, moving to follow Ragnor and Cat to class. Though he cast one last look back at the new kids and he swore he saw a flash of blue deeper than any ocean and more mesmerising than the swirling sky.

...

Monday turned to Tuesday and Tuesday turned to Wednesday fast. The days were rolling by, which was good, because Alec had work on Wednesdays.

As he left the school, he smiled, leaving Izzy and Jace with the rest of the group who were going to the movies or something. Though as he walked away, he felt a hand circle his arm.

"Alec? Are you ok?"

He turned to see Will looking at him with concern in his eyes. He nodded and smiled as Will released him.

"Good. I just... I know this isn't really your cup of tea but i hope you can try to get along with them. They're good people."

Alec laughed. "I know. I'm not avoiding you all, i have work in an hour. The 5 - 11 shift."

Will sighed in relief. "Oh. Ok. Cool. I thought you were hiding away."

Alec laughed and shook his head. "Nope. Not anymore."

Will nodded gratefully. "So where do you work?"

Alec licked his lips and looked down.

"I got bored over the summer so i started wandering around one night and i found this place. It was cool. It was like, i didn't have to hide who i was."

Will nodded, knowing full well what Alec was talking about, as he continued.

"I went in and i was talking to this guy who happened to be the manager and he offered me a job there when i said i didn't already have one."

Will nodded, biting his lip, thinking he knew where this was going.

Alec gulped and said the name of his work quietly.

" _The Blue Light Lounge_."

Will smiled and nodded. Yes, that place would be good for Alec, although...

"Alec? What do you do there? Because its an LGBT lounge. There are like..." He trailed off.

Alec laughed. "God William, no. I am not a stripper. Or a hooker. Or a dancer. I work the bar. I'm the new bartender. Totally innocent."

Will nodded on relief but then pursed his lips. "But don't the bar staff work on a rota?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I work _Green Light_ Wednesdays. _Blue Light_ Thursdays. _Black Light_ Fridays and _Red Light_ Saturdays."

Will bit his lip. "You work _Red Light_?"

Alec blushed and groaned. "At the bar. I work the bar! No kinky strange stuff ok? I'm a bartender!"

Will laughed as Alec flooded red and he winked.

"Well, have fun. And we'll see you tomorrow."

Alec smiled. "Yeah. Of course. See you, Will."

And they went their separate ways.

Though Alec was smiling a rare smile. He did love his job. Yes, _The Blue Light Lounge_ was an LGBT club. But he could be there free of judgement.

He could make drinks and joke and smile and have fun. Not to mention that he got pretty good money as well some very generous tips. And the guy he worked his rota with, Raphael, was a good guy too.

Tonight was _Green Light_ night. Which meant that Alec was working the bar in the restaurant.

You see, _The Blue Light Lounge_ was split into four areas.

 _Green Light Lounge_ was the restaurant area.

 _Blue Light Lounge_ was the club dance floor bit.

 _Black Light Lounge_ was like _Blue Light_ except it was black. It was sort of a dating in the dark type thing. You get to know people through actually talking instead of just eyeing them up.

And then there was _Red Light Lounge_. That was the area split into private rooms. Often used for bachelor parties. It had your strippers, hookers, BDSM stuff, the place to just hook up casually and a place where the Swingers could, well, swing. It was also known as The Play Area. And Alec only worked the bar in there. He worked the bar. He did not do the other stuff. Just to clarify.

He often got funny about that, as soon as people found out the he worked Red Light, they immediately thought he was a stripper. But no. He didn't have the confidence or drive to do that.

So anyway, he made his home, ready to get changed and go meet his regulars and some newbies in the _Green Light Lounge_.

...


	2. Infernal Morons

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: As promised, heres the second one, im afraid youll just have to wait for the next one until later this week or next week… sorry. But I love you all and enjoy :)**

….

Alec was just leaving his English class on Thursday lunchtime when he swung around a corner and walked straight into someone.

"Ow. What the fuck?!"

Came an indignant voice. Alec pulled back and blushed hard, mumbling an apology as he looked at the boy.

He was clad in red skinny jeans and a white shirt with a plunging neckline. His hair was spiked and sparkling with glitter and his fingers glistening with rings and neon painted nails.

Alec choked on air and ducked his head as he walked away, whispering.

"Sorry."

As the boy walked away, Magnus watched he'd him go, staring through narrowed eyes but smiling slightly. The boy barely looked at him but Magnus knew he was blushing hard. And he caught that same glance of shocking bright blue. He smiled despite his obvious disgust at the boys baggy jeans and ripped sweater.

...

Alec sat beside Jem at lunch, listening to Will and Jace argue about some football thing. Izzy was sat with Clary, a red haired girl that Jace kept staring at. There was a girl named Tessa who was talking to Jem. They were pretty nice people actually. Maybe Alec would give them a chance.

"Alec!"

He snapped out of his internal rambling and turned to Jem, who had called his name. He and Tessa were smiling, as Alec looked at them.

"I'm sorry. What?"

They laughed and Tessa messed up Alecs hair in an affectionate gesture.

"Jem asked if you were liking it here so far."

Alec sighed and smiled. "Its not bad. I guess. Different from Alicante. But its alright."

Jem smiled. "I know its different but you're ok right?"

Alec cocked an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Did Will tell you about me by any chance?"

Jem and Tessa smiled ruefully. "Yeah. He said you were... you know."

Alec nodded. "Fair enough. I guess its easier if my friends know."

Jem nodded. "It is easier. I know they helped me a lot."

Alecs eyebrows rose. "Wait. You're gay? I thought you and Tessa..."

Tessa giggled. "Oh no. There was a time when we were together, but he realised that he was more into dick, like you are."

Alec blushed hard and Tessa threw her arm around his shoulders. They laughed together as the bell rang and they all got up, walking to class, he and Jem throwing their elbows into each others stomachs while they walked, play fighting with smiles on their faces.

...

The end of the day rolled around and they were all sat in the park by the school, watching the sun begin to set. Izzy was braiding Clarys hair. Jace and Tessa were having an arm wrestling match, which Tessa was surprisingly good at. Jem was arguing with Will about ducks and how they're really not that bad. And Alec lay on a bench, staring up at the sky.

"Well well well, if it isn't the group of infernal morons."

Alec sat up as the others turned towards the voice. Will stood sharply, almost like he was shielding the rest of them.

"Piss off, Fell. I'm really not in the mood."

This Fell guy laughed. "Oh William, its all in good nature. We were just wondering how you people actually managed to reproduce."

Will smirked. "They're family."

The guy beside Fell, who was the guy Alec had slammed into earlier today, raised an eyebrow.

"Family? I didn't think you had any. After you know, Ella and Cecily and the car crash."

The air suddenly changed. It grew cold and crisp and Fell and the other boy suddenly had 7 pairs of angry eyes locked on them. They all tensed and Alec felt his fists clench. He caught Jaces eye and they stood up, moving closer to Will, getting ready to A) hold Will back or B) help him attack.

Will just squared his jaw and smirked.

"You're really one to talk though aren't you Magnus? Didn't your mom off herself then your stepdad tried to kill you before blowing his own brains out?"

Magnus' gaze turned unnaturally cold and Fell tensed beside him.

They were all at a standoff. No one dared to move. Blue met green in a brutal staring war and both Magnus and Will were not backing down.

Then Alec saw the time on Jems watch and froze before dashing to his feet and grabbing his bag.

"Fuck! I'm gonna be late! Shitshitshit! Move!"

He shouted as he shoved through the people. The hardness on their eyes softened as he smiled at them. Then he winked at Will and turned abruptly, slamming into Magnus, who stumbled back, smashed into Fell and the dropped to the ground.

Will, Jem, Tessa, Clary, Izzy and Jace were all laughing as Alec ran backwards, watching the two on the floor struggle.

He winked and shouted.

"That's my bad! Sorry guys! And Iz, Jace, I'm working till 12 so you'll have to either order pizza or suffer the wrath of Izzys cooking! See ya tomorrow!"

He yelled with a salute as he walked away, grinning.

...

Magnus pulled Ragnor to his feet and they glared at Wills lot before walking away, swearing under their breaths.

Magnus groaned and looked down at his jeans.

"That fucking kid ruined my jeans."

Ragnor growled. "Yeah? Well look at my jacket! Its covered in dirt and ripped! He clearly has no appreciation for looking good."

Magnus curled his lip cruelly. "That he doesn't. They are fucking morons."

Ragnor nodded. "Yep."

They walked in angry silence for a while before Ragnor spoke.

"How about we go get wasted and find us some hot guys to fuck?"

Magnus nodded and laughed. " _Blue Light_?"

Ragnor grinned. " _Blue Light_." He said in confirmation.


	3. The Blue Light Lounge

**Disclaimer: not mine, as per usual…**

 **A/N: Im sorry! I haven't abandoned any of my stories or my lovely loyal readers I swear, ive just been really bust but im gonna make it up to you with several chapters of TBLL in one go. There are one or two coming after this one ;) Enjoy, and I love you all!**

 **And OH MY GOD! MATTHEW DADDARIO (playing Alec Lightwood in ABC Family's Shadowhunters tv series) TWEETED ME! HE DID A LIVE TWITTER CHAT YESTERDAY AND HE REPLIED TO ME! IT TURNS OUT THAT WE SHARE THE SAME BIRTHDAY! HOW FRICKING AWESOME IS THAT! I AM FANGIRLING OVER THIS WAY TOO HARD BUT IT WAS AMAZING!**

...

Alec was working the bar with Raphael. It was only 7pm so things were quite slow right now. Alec took this time to look around the lounge and he smiled.

The floor was a deep blue, glittering and reflecting in the silver and gold lights. There were electric blue cats eyes lights in the ground, circling the dance floor. There were round tables all around the edge of the room, in their individual booths. The walls were decorated with neon posters and swirling patterns made of glow in the dark paint. The ceiling was full of rainbow coloured lights and disco balls, the dry ice smoke swirling in tendrils, glowing in the blue lights on the ground. The bar was covered in electric blue lights and the front was made of glass so people could see the rows of drinks under it. Glowing in the lights below the shelves, throwing off shards of luminescence all around the bar area.

Alec loved working behind the bar. The light glowed and surrounded him, he felt like he was working in a dark rainbow, dancing in the lights, the dry ice smoke moving around him. It was fun.

Anyway, Alec was snapped out of his thoughts when Raphael called his name.

"Bathroom. I'll be back."

Alec nodded as Raphael walked away and turned around to see a girl sat at the bar.

He smiled and leaned on the bar. "What can I get you, darling?"

She grinned. "Bloody Mary please, cutie."

They shared a wink and a laugh as he started making her drink. Their eyes met and she giggled. Alec loved this girl. She was a regular and one of his friends outside of school.

"Maia. How's life?" He asked happily.

She smiled. "Good. What about you? You started school this week right?"

Alec nodded and threw the bottle of her mixed drink over his shoulders, flipping it and throwing it, shaking it and launching it into the air over head, just because it was fun. She smiled and watched him work as he answered.

"Yeah. I guess it's not so bad. My friends are pretty cool."

Maia smiled. "That's good then. So do they know you're gay? I know you've had trouble with that before."

He nodded and handed her the drink. "Yeah. And they're all good with it. One of them is gay too."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively at him and he blushed as she took a sip of her drink.

"No. I'm not attracted to him. He's a good guy. But no."

She shrugged and they shared a smile as she shook his hand and walked away.

Alec licked his lips and sighed. Grabbing a few newly washed glasses and wiping them dry, Raphael came back from the bathroom and Alec turned to him.

"Can you go out back and grab some more tequila bottles. Things will heat up soon out here."

Raphael nodded and smiled as he walked out and Alec turned around, shaking some more ice in a canister ready for the next round of drinks, and his eyes locked on a pair of shining green cats eyes.

He froze, the canister held above his shoulder as he swung a cloth over his other shoulder, shaking out his sweaty hair as those eyes darkened and raked slowly over his body.

...

Magnus followed Ragnor through the doors of the club. The made a beeline for their usual booth in the far corner of the room, the furthest from the bar.

Magnus felt eyes swallowing them as they sat down and he smirked.

He knew he looked hot. With his tight leather pants, flimsy silk shirt with a plunging neckline so low that it only just joined at his waist. His black boots and spiked glittery hair. His cat eyes contacts and smudged eyeliner. He followed Ragnor into the booth and crossed his legs up on the table as Ragnor scanned the crowd that were beginning to fill the dance floor.

"See anyone you fancy?" Magnus asked him.

Ragnor pursed his lips before smiling widely.

"Oh yeah. Guy just came from the backroom, dressed all in black. Latino looking. Sexy as fuck. He's talking to the bartender right now. Now he's smiling. Oh god, that's hot. And now he's slipping out back again. Must be the other bartender."

Ragnor sighed heavily, licking his lips and gazing through sexy narrowed eyes.

"I want that one. I want him, Magnus."

Magnus sighed. "A bartender? Really? All the guys out on the floor and you want a bartender?"

Ragnor nodded and opened the top buttons of his green shirt, messing up his hair and cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes. I want the bartender. I'm gonna go up there and wait for him to come back out. Wish me luck."

He said with a wink as he melted into the crowd.

Magnus sighed and looked around, not really seeing anyone worth getting hot for. He licked his lips and looked up as someone stood beside him.

"Hey there, sexy. How you doing?"

Magnus looked the guy up and down and frowned.

"I'm good but sorry, you're not doing it for me, baby."

The guy shrugged. "Fair enough. See you."

Magnus smiled and nodded before turning away with a sigh. As he looked up again, his eyes flew wide.

He was staring at the bar where a guy was cleaning glasses. But he was sexy as fuck. He wore black skinny jeans and a black short sleeved button up shirt with a white skinny tie hanging lose around his neck. The top few buttons of his shirt were open and Magnus could see the tips of what he deduced as tattoos poking out from under the collar and the sleeves.

Magnus licked his lips and sat up straighter, watching in fascination as the boy ground more ice in a canister, shaking it and throwing it like a pro. It was fucking hot. Then the boy flipped the white tea towel over his shoulder and shook out his messy black hair. Magnus physically swooned as it fell over his magnificent blue eyes.

Magnus moaned under his breath and started panting as the boy felt his gaze and their eyes locked on each other's. The boy froze, canister over his shoulder and full red lips slightly open.

Magnus licked his lips and cocked an eyebrow. The boy blushed hard and bit his lip. Magnus felt his pants tighten and moaned, running a hand through his hair as the boy put the canister down and took the drink order from a guy at the bar without even looking at him.

Magnus stared hard as the boy made a scotch on the rocks without taking his eyes off of Magnus'. When he finished, he swept it across the bar and held out his hand for the cash, nodding as the man thanked him.

The whole scene of him making the drink, moving so fluidly and confidently behind the bar, his body surrounded by rainbow mist, was truly breath-taking. The boy was exquisite and Magnus had to have him.

The boys' eyes widened a fraction as Magnus stood up, about to head towards the bar when Ragnor popped up in front of him.

"We're leaving." He growled as he grabbed Magnus' arm and dragged him out door.

Magnus managed to throw one last look at the bartender, who smiled at him, as the door swung shut behind them.

...


	4. Black Light Serenade

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: As promised, heres another one and things are starting to happen now guys… this fic is getting sexy (though not a smut chapter, just to clarify) Enjoy :)**

...

Alec watched after the guy, staring in wonder at those green eyes as the door shut them out. He sighed and shook his head. The boy had been about to come over to him. He could've had a little sexy times tonight. He'd been in a dry spell for several months, almost half a year now. And the most amazing guy on the planet, who wanted him too, had just left.

He sighed and went back to making drinks until his shift ended at midnight.

...

Magnus stormed after Ragnor down the street.

"I was about to have some sexy times with the other bartender Fell. So this had better be good. Why did you want to leave?!" He fumed.

Ragnor sighed and growled.

"I couldn't do it. I waited for the sexy bartender to come back. And when he did, I was about to talk but the words got stuck in my throat. I looked into his black eyes, flecked with silver, they were, and i choked. I froze. I froze, Magnus. Me! I lost my game. It just vanished with one look from him. Then while i just stood there, he smirked and walked away! That smirk. I swear i could have cum right there. Just by looking at him. God, Magnus. What's happening to me?"

Ragnor groaned as Magnus sighed sympathetically. He put a hand on Ragnors shoulder as they walked home.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be tonight, Fell. Maybe you'll get him some other time now that you know what you're up against."

Ragnor smiled. "I really hope so. And I'm sorry for taking you away from your conquest."

Magnus nodded. "It's ok. I'll get him at some point. Don't you worry."

They walked in silence for a bit until Ragnor piped up.

"So we're gonna try again tomorrow yes?"

Magnus snorted. "Fuck yes."

...

The next day at school, Alec was exhausted. By lunch time, he was ready to go to sleep. And what's worse is that he had another 5 - 12 shift that night.

He was currently slumped against Jem, who was stroking his softly as he drifted off, closing his eyes and just blocking out the world. Jace was arguing with one Clarys friends, Simon something, while Will was reciting bad poetry to Tessa who was researching stuff for an English project.

"Alec?" He heard Jem whisper.

He opened his eyes and replied with a soft sound of acknowledgement.

Jem smiled and leant his chin on Alec shoulder.

"Where do you work?" He asked curiously.

Alec groaned softly before answering.

" _The Blue Light Lounge_."

Jem smiled. "Really?"

Alec nodded and sat up straighter, leaning his shoulder against Jems.

"Yeah. Started there over the summer. It pays well. And i don't have to hide there, you know?"

Jem nodded. "That's cool."

Alec bit his lip before asking. "Do you have a job?"

Jem smiled. "Yeah. I work in the music store in town. I've been there nearly two years. I love it."

Alec smiled and as he was about to reply, a flash of bright green caught his eye. He turned towards it and saw a guy in a green jacket sat with the other popular kids. He sighed and turned away, but as he did, Mr Green Jacket moved and revealed a guy with piercing green cats eyes.

Alec stared at them for a second, or a century, he wasn't sure, before he tore his gaze away, convinced he was imagining things. Sighing, he got up and headed to class as the bell rang, pushing all thoughts of the cat eyed stranger from his mind.

...

Magnus' breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked across the room with a pair of shining royal blue ones. They were like Williams but so much bolder, swirling blue and purple in the light. But they were gone as soon as he went back for a second glance.

He was convinced he was seeing things. I mean, obviously the eyes of his dream boy did not belong to someone who hung out with William Herondale.

...

That night, Alec ran to the lounge and threw his bag in the back before flying up the stairs and into Black Light.

Raphael was already there and glaring as Alec spilled through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late. It was raining and i didn't have the car, Jace took it so i ran home and got soaked and was already late out of school. Sorry, Raph."

Raphael just sighed. "Dios, calm yourself Lightwood. Its still empty here right now. Look around, its only 5pm."

Alec stared around the lounge. Working in _Black Light_ took some getting used to. Because it was, well, black.

Aside from a few silver lights dotted around the floor, there was no other source of illumination. The bar had a few dim lights on it so people knew where it was but the bartenders had to master mixing drinks in the dark. Alec was actually pretty good.

The place wasn't even half full yet. They could tell when people where there because upon entering the _Black Light Lounge_ , people were given silver wristbands that glow in the dark. That's how you find people in this place.

Alec loved this lounge. It was his favourite. There was something about working in the shadows that he found kind of thrilling.

He felt Raphael nudge him in the side and he stood up straight, ready to take orders and looking alive as their boss, De Quincey, strolled into the lounge.

"Lightwood? Santiago? You guys ready? The main flood is coming in downstairs now. Better get your glow in the dark game on."

He said with a light hearted tone. Alec smiled.

"Will do, Sir."

He felt De Quincey pat his shoulder and he shook Raphaels hand as he ran down the stairs and out of sight.

And not two seconds later, the flood of people, or glowing wristbands, burst through the door.

Bracing themselves, Alec and Raphael each took one end of the bar and prepared for the onslaught of invisible people.

Alec worked like a whirlwind for about an hour straight. No matter how many drinks they mixed, poured and slid across the bar, the mass of orders just kept coming. Alec was sweating as he handed a guy a Cuba Libre and finally cleared the crowd away.

They both leant against the bar, sighing softly, sweating and laughing.

"That was intense. I've been here almost 6 months and never had a night like this one _. Black Light_ is gaining popularity."

Alec nodded. "Which is a good thing, i guess."

Raphael shrugged. "Yeah. Although i prefer _Blue Light_ to be honest."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Really? I like Black. Working in the dark is fun."

Raphael sighed a laugh. "Yeah. But in Blue, you can actually see people."

Alec heard something change in his voice and smirked.

"And did you by any chance see anyone last night?"

Raphael snorted and threw an elbow in Alec stomach. Alec laughed.

"Awww, Santiago saw someone. And they're still in your head, aren't they?'

Raphael groaned and started cleaning some glasses as Alec poked him in the face repeatedly until he talked.

"Fine. But _Dios Mio_ you're annoying. So yes, i saw a boy. He was pale with green eyes and a green shirt, black skinny jeans and lots of necklaces and black hair tipped with green. He was there when i came out of the back room but he didn't say anything. He just stared at me for a while before i..."

Alec sighed. "You walked away didn't you? You've got stop that Raph, you might be missing out on something amazing."

Raphael sighed. "I know. But i just smirked and walked away. And then when i looked for him later, he was already gone."

Alec nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Raphael. Maybe you'll see him again here sometime."

Raphael clicked his tongue. "Maybe. Are you alright for the minute while i go out back and stock up on more scotch?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Ill be fine. Looks like people are settling now."

Raphael left and Alec leaned against the bar, sighing as he blew his hair from his face. Just as he did, he saw a wristband lean on the counter and knew that someone had sat down.

He smiled, despite the fact that the person couldn't see him.

"What can i get you?" He asked happily.

A guys voice answered coyly. "Aren't you gonna ID me?"

Alec grinned. "Do i need to ID you? Or are you of legal age?"

The guy was silent for a while and Alec laughed.

"Its alright. Ill get you a drink. One drink. Then you're cut off. Got it?"

He heard the boy laugh. "Got it. Ill have a tequila sunrise please."

Alec smiled. "Coming right up, sir."

He heard the boy laugh but it sounded kind of sad. As he mixed the drink, grabbing the bottle of grenadine, he asked.

"Are you ok?"

The boy sighed. "Yeah."

Alec laughed a little. "You know, on tv, people often spill their hearts to bartenders."

The boy giggled. "And you want me to spill mine?"

Alec bit his lip. "Only if you want to. I have no other company right now. Santiago's in the back and there are no other bar staff tonight. So, spill away, my good man."

The guy laughed and Alec pushed the drink towards the glowing wrist band. The boy took it and Alec caught a flash of neon painted nails as the hand picked up the glass.

"Alright. So i was here yesterday, and i saw this guy..."

Alec sighed wisely. "Ahh, a story old as time..."

The guy laughed. "Yeah. Well, i saw him and it was like wow. I was hoping that he might be here tonight but i didn't see him. I told myself that if he wasn't here, then it wasn't meant to be, you know. Maybe the universe is telling me that i just wasn't meant to meet him."

Alec nodded, then remembered that the guy couldn't see him.

"Aw. I'm sorry. But maybe you're right. Maybe you weren't meant to meet him again tonight to leave space for you to meet someone else, someone who could end up becoming the centre of your world. The universe works in mysterious ways, my friend."

The guy sighed and laughed as he sipped his drink.

"But who have i met? I've spent the night watching my friend try to find a hot guy and sitting in darkness."

Alec smiled and put his hand in front of the glowing wristband on the bar. His own band was shining bright blue to show he was staff.

"You met me."

The guy was silent for a minute before he breathed hard, moving his hand closer to Alecs.

"Yes i did."

They remained silent for a while before the boy spoke again, not moving his hand, their fingers almost touching.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Alec laughed. "I don't mind, considering I'm only 19."

The boy gasped. "A 19 year old tending bar in an LGBT lounge? Is that why you didn't ID me?"

Alec laughed. "Yes. How old are you? And if you say anything 16 and under, ill throw you out."

The guy laughed. "18. I turn 19 in a few months."

Alec nodded. "Fair enough. Oh, and make that drink last. I meant it when i said id cut you off after one."

The boy moaned indignantly and Alec grinned.

"So are you still at school then?"

The boy was silent for a minute. "Yes. Senior year."

Alec nodded. "Me too."

The boy answered with another question.

"What school do you go to?"

Alec froze for a minute. If he ended up at the same school as this guy, shit could go down. But then he remembered that the boy couldn't see him anyway, so he replied truthfully.

"Idris."

The boy let out a surprised gasp. "Me too."

They laughed together for a whole before the boy asked.

"So, Mr Bartender, what's your name?"

Alec bit his lip. "Uh uh. Nope. Off limits. Only my friends know i work here and that's how its staying. This is the only place i can be myself without fear of judgment and if it gets out that I work here, I'm gonna lose that."

The boy was quiet for a minute before he moved his hand, gently stroking his fingers over Alecs.

"Ok. I get that. I can respect that. No names. But how about a phone number?"

Alec smiled as their fingers entwined and he felt a rush of electricity shoot through him.

"Ok. Ill give you my number."

The boy laughed happily and Alec heard rustling of paper and the scratch of a pen before a napkin was pushed in his direction under the glow of their wristbands.

Alec smiled and took the boys hand, pulling it towards the dim light of the bar before grabbing a blue pen. Under the soft light, he wrote his number on the back of the guys hand before bringing the hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

He heard the boys breathless moan and felt the warm smooth skin against his lips. He sighed and the boy shivered, feeling Alecs breath tickle his skin.

Alec released the guys hand and knew he was blushing. He would never normally be so forward but the guy couldn't see him. So instead, he smiled and looked to the little glowing clock.

It was 10 pm already. He'd been talking to this guy for almost 3 hours.

"Wow, time went fast." He mumbled.

The boy answered him, playing with the straw of his empty glass.

"Yeah. What time do you get off?"

Alec smirked. "Well, i don't really have a set time, whenever i feel that sexy burning urge i guess."

He heard the boy choke on air and they burst out laughing. The boy tapped his fingers on the counter and moaned.

"I meant, what time do you get off work?"

Alec giggled. "Midnight."

The boy sighed. "I have to be home by 11."

Alec licked his lips and sighed. "So i guess you need to go soon then?" He tried not to sound so disappointed.

The boy sighed. "I should probably go now, i have to find my friend. He's downstairs in _Blue Light_ i think. Or he was when I left him."

Alec smiled. "Just as long as he's not in _Red Light_. I don't want 18 year olds on there."

The boy gasped. "Do you work _Red Light_ then?"

Alec sighed embarrassedly. "Saturday nights. I work the bar. Its surprisingly busy. People get really thirsty in there. And the tips are really good."

The guy laughed. "Fair enough. So you're working there tomorrow? Maybe ill swing by."

Alec laughed. "No. I don't want 18 year olds in there. Stick to Blue or Black."

The moaned softly. "Ahh, but how would you know if i showed up? You don't know what i look like."

Alec sighed. "Very true. All i know is that you have neon painted nails."

The guy laughed. "Exactly. But who's to say that I'm not some bald, fat old guy?"

Alec sighed. "Well if that's the case, then you have very soft skin, amazingly awesome neon nails and a very _sexy_ voice. You know, for an old, fat guy."

The boy laughed and he took Alecs hand in his, clasping them together in the darkness.

"Yeah well, what about you?"

Alec sighed and twisted his fingers with the guys.

"Well i, am a hobbit."

The guy snorted and choked on air as Alec giggled. The boy pulled Alecs hand towards himself and kissed it softly, mirroring what Alec had done earlier.

"Definitely not a hobbit. I'm thinking tall, dark and handsome. And you have a very sexy voice too, Mr Bartender."

Alec laughed and stroked his fingers lightly over the boys wrist. He moaned softly and circled Alecs wrist with his long fingers.

They were quiet for a while before the boy sighed.

"I should really go now."

Alec sighed and bit his lip as the boy went to pull away.

"Wait." He said as he took the guys hand again, running a finger up his arm, following the heated skin as his hand trailed over the edge of the guys shirt, before slipping up his neck and stroking his jaw before touching his lips softly.

The boy moaned and Alec smiled before leaning over the bar and moving his finger away. He replaced his finger with his lips softly, gently pressing against the boys soft, full lips.

The boy moaned as Alec pulled back and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward." He mumbled.

The boy sighed. "Are you kidding? That was so hot. I think i might die."

Alec giggled. "Please don't. I would quite like to talk to you again."

The boy giggled. "Me too. But for now Mr Sexy Bartender, i must go."

He squeezed Alecs hand tight and kissed the back of it before he walked away, throwing one last word over his shoulder.

"Text me, baby."

Alec blushed and watched that glowing silver wristband sail away through the crowds.


	5. Sexy Times, Black Light Style

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So heres a third one in one night… not bad even if I say so myself… :) Enjoy. Oh and the text messages: the TO: FROM: parts are bold for both of them, but the** _italic_ **messages are Magnus and the BOLD messages are Alec…XXXX**

...

Ragnor stood in the _Blue Light Lounge_ , looking around for his sexy bartender. But there were two different guys on duty tonight. He sighed and looked back at their table to see that Magnus was gone.

He sighed. Of course that cat eyed Adonis would find a guy. But Ragnor... Sure, he had no problem picking up guys, or girls, but he never found one that made him want to go back for more.

Until now.

Growling under his breath, he strode towards the bar. He leaned against it and one of the bartenders, a cute girl, came over to him.

"What can i get ya, sir?"

He bit his lip. "I'm not ordering. I was wondering if you could tell me where yesterdays bartenders are? Are they here or do they have the night off?"

She thought for a minute. "Who was on yesterday...? Umm, oh right yeah, that was Alexander and Raphael."

Ragnor felt his blood surge. Of course his little sexy Latino had an equally sexy name.

"Raphael. Him. I'm looking for him."

The girl smiled. "He will most likely be upstairs in _Black Light_ tonight."

Ragnor grinned. "Thank you, my sweet maiden. Here, take this for your troubles."

He handed her a twenty and she winked at him as he walked away, running towards the stairs leading to _Black Light_.

...

Raphael sighed as he piled the crates of drinks in the back room. He loosened his tie and ran his hands through his hair as the heat of the lounge started to get to him.

With a sigh, he walked out the door and started heading back to the bar. But as he went out, his eye was caught by a flash of green in the silver light of the stairwell.

He turned towards it and froze.

There was a boy there. Spikey black hair with green tips, green shirt, unbuttoned and laying bare a pale, flawless stomach and letting the side of a nipple ring show. Tight black jeans and green converse.

And as Raphael slid his eyes up that body, he was met by a pair of deep emerald eyes ringed with black, like a sexy pirate.

Raphael gulped and licked his lips before turning to walk away. But he heard a smooth voice, soft but deep.

"Wait."

Raphael stopped with his back to the boy and he sighed as that voice washed over him. Why was he walking away? This was the boy from yesterday. The boy he had spent the day thinking about. And the boy wanted him to stop. So he did.

He turned around and stared as the boy walked forwards, leaving them both half in the light and half in shadows.

"Um... Ok." He said as he gulped while the boy smiled a little.

"I'm sorry. I just... I saw you yesterday but i couldn't find the words to say to you."

Raphael licked his lips and looked into those green eyes.

"Well, what do you want to say now?"

The boy smiled and shrugged. "I... Don't know. I mean, i know what id like to say but I'm not going to."

Raphael narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Why not?" He asked slyly.

The boy bit his lip. "Because i wouldn't want to scare you away."

Raphael laughed. "I don't scare that easily."

The boy grinned. "I'm Ragnor. Ragnor Fell."

Raphael smiled a rare smile. "Raphael Santiago."

Ragnor shivered and his eyes glared darker.

"Now that's sexy. You... Are incredibly sexy. And that's why i left yesterday, because as soon as i got close enough to see you properly, i couldn't form sentences in my mind. I just blanked."

Raphael smirked. "That's too bad. Though i must say, that i too wanted to speak to you last night, but i left instead. I do that. I don't often put myself out there."

Ragnor nodded. "I know. You almost ran from me again just now."

Raphael sighed. "But i didn't. Now, is it going to be worth it? I wonder..."

Their eyes met and Ragnor licked his lips and raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer to Raphael, who lost his breath and stared at the boy like a moron. But Ragnor was staring back with equal rapture and he put a finger under Raphaels chin, lifting his head until they were level.

He sighed softly before he moved towards, placing a light kiss on Raphaels lips. It was soft and the Latino guy tasted like spice and chocolate.

Ragnor moaned as Raphael softly kissed him back before they pulled apart.

"Huh. That did way more to me than i thought it would."

Raphael grinned and took Ragnors hand, leading him backwards into the back room. He slammed the door and threw the bolt shut as he lunged at Ragnor, who gasped in surprise and pulled him closer by his tie.

Raphael linked Ragnor to the shelves full of bottles and kissed him hard, their tongues dancing. He gripped hard at Ragnors hips but the other boy simply circled his shoulders lightly.

Raphael pulled back with groan.

"You can be rougher you know? I wont break. _Dios Mio_ , there's no need to be gentle."

Ragnor started panting as Raphael slipped into his native tongue.

"Damn, you're fucking hot. And if rough's what you want, then rough's what you're gonna get."

Ragnor threw himself at Raphael, crushing their lips together heatedly, as their tongues collided and their hands wandered. Ragnor ripped Raphaels tie over his head and popped all the buttons his shirt. Raphael tore Ragnors shirt from his shoulders and yanked him closer, gripping hard the boys hair as he was lifted off the ground and slammed back into the wall, his legs twisting around Ragnors hips.

They were panting and moaning, gripping and groaning as they moved together. Their bodies were on fire as they flowed as one, a writhing mess of hotness in the storage room.

Though they were soon interrupted by a key in the lock.

The door flew open and a boy with black hair stood there, only just visible in the dim light.

"Um, Raph, i was looking for you. I need you cover at the bar. Its midnight so I'm off now."

Raphael sighed and released Ragnor.

"Always the buzz kill, Alexander."

The boy sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. See you tomorrow."

Raphael laughed. "Yeah ok."

He turned back to Ragnor, who was pulling his shirt back on, as the other guy left. Raphael smirked as he saw two forming hickies on either side of Ragnors pale neck.

As they left the room, Raphael grabbed Ragnors arm tightly.

"When will you be back?"

Ragnor smiled and circled Raphaels neck with arms, whispering in his ear.

"How about i give you my number and you can see me any time you want?"

Raphael licked his lips. "That seems reasonable."

Ragnor laughed and kissed the boy once more before writing his number on the guys hand and walking away with a smirk, melting into the darkness of the _Black Light Lounge_.

...

Magnus finally found Ragnor outside the lounge, leaning against the wall under the shimmering neon blue sign.

"Ragnor! You'll never guess what! I didn't find my hot guy from last night, but i met this guy in _Black Light_. He's a bartender. I have no idea what he looks like but we talked for ages and i got his number! But we didn't share names or anything. But apparently, he goes to our school. He's 19. And before i left to find you, he slid his hand over my body until he found my lips in the dark and he kissed me. It was fast and sudden and completely hot! Gods, i don't have a clue who he is but he's amazing! So its a damn good thing that i didn't see the guy from last night."

Ragnor watched bemusedly as Magnus spoke excitedly before he asked, "So how was your night?"

Ragnor grinned. "I found him. The sexy Latino bartender. His name is Raphael Santiago and he's fucking hot. We made out a lot in the back store room. I got him out of his shirt and was kissing him and touching and he kept whispering in Spanish. It was so sexy that i think i must have died and gone to heaven. Then i gave him my number when he had to go back to the bar because the other bartender was leaving."

He said regretfully as Magnus gasped.

"You mean, our guys, our bartenders work together? And my guy caught you making out! What did he look like?!"

Ragnor sighed. "It was dark so i don't know but i think he was really pale and had messy black hair."

Magnus gasped happily, growling under his breath.

"Half way there. I just hope he has blue eyes."

And with that, they headed there separate ways with smiles on their faces as the weekend finally rolled around.

...

Alec was laying on his bed, listening to music as he drifted off to sleep. He was smiling, his lips still tingling from the ghost of the mystery boys kiss. He licked his lips and tasted that cherry flavoured Chap Stick like he was kissing him all over again. It hadn't been much, its not like Alec got release all his frustrations, but it was enough to hold him. Because that boy was the sweetest drug ever, and Alec couldn't wait for his next fix.

It was then that his phone beeped.

He picked it up and smiled, because there, on the screen, was a message from an unknown number.

 **To: Mr Sexy Bartender**

 **From: Mr Mystery**

 _Hey there. It was amazing meeting you tonight. I remembered that i forgot to tell you that :) Sorry this is really late... Goodnight, Mr Sexy ;)_

Alec grinned at his phone and felt a rush of excitement flood through him. The guy texted him the very same day! Or night, considering that it was about 2am. With a sigh and a smile, he replied.

 **To: Mr Mystery**

 **From: Mr Sexy**

 **Its ok. I'm still awake. Working nights does that to a person. And it was amazing to meet you too... You made the night... bearable ;)**

...

Magnus stared at his phone as a thrill shot down his spine. He opened the message and beamed before replying.

 **To: Mr So Amazingly Sexy That I Think That Kiss Sent Me Into A Coma**

 **From: Patient X Paging Dr Black Light**

 _Only bearable? Consider me offended. That was night epic and you know it._

He smiled as he sent it, his lips still tingling and his heart still pounding, his blood rushing. He didn't understand how he be so hot for someone he couldn't even see.

 **To: Mr If You're In A Coma, How Are You Messaging Me Right Now?**

 **From: I'm Not A Doctor But I Could... Play Doctor ;)**

 **Sorry. You're right. It was rather incredible. Even if i do say so myself...**

Magnus was grinning like an idiot as he read it, though he yawned massively and felt his eyes beginning to droop.

 **To: Mr That Would Be So Hot. I Love A Man In Uniform And Those White Coat Shouldn't Be Sexy But They Totally Are**

 **From: Mr In A Metaphorical Coma. Although If I Were In A Hospital Bed, Id Let You Take A Look At Me**

 _It really was. We're like... The hottest people on the planet ;) Probably anyway... But seriously, it was awesome talking to you and i hope i can maybe meet you properly one day... Anyway, my body is betraying me and I'm falling asleep. So goodnight for now, Mr Sexy, until next time._

...

Alec smiled down at his phone and felt his eyes slip shut. But he forced them open to send one last message.

 **To: Mr Don't Tell Me That Because I Would Love To See You. Especially In A Bed**

 **From: Mr I Wear A Kind Of Uniform For Work. But Its All Black Not White.**

 **Indeed, we are ;) if that kiss was anything to go on, then i think you are amazingly hot... And maybe one day we will meet. Or if we go to the same school, there's a chance we may have already met... Anyway, good night Mr Mystery, it was awesome to meet you... :) bye for now...**

He smiled as he sent it and fell asleep, dreaming of those neon painted nails and those soft lips that tasted of cherries.


	6. Red

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Im so sorry. Ive been neglecting you… I swear im not abandoning any of you, or my stories, ive just been busy. But heres another chapter to satisfy your cravings ;) Much love, Anna… XXXX**

...

Saturday passed with a casual back and forth of messages. Moaning about family, school work, being bored and in Alecs case, getting up to go to work at 5pm.

He said goodbye to Mystery Guy and put his _Red Light_ uniform on. He wasn't really crazy about this one. He usually wore his jeans and a shirt and tie. But for _Red Light_ , he had to wear tight leather pants and a see through white tank top with a very deep neck line. He had to spike up his hair and rim his eyes with eyeliner, full red lips and glitter on his skin. He also wore a choker necklace and spiked leather bracelets on either wrist. Yeah _, Red Light_ was a little different.

Sighing and grabbing his phone, he slipped out the door and headed to the lounge.

...

Magnus was biting his lip, staring at his reflection and smirking.

He was going to _Red Light_.

...

Alec slid behind the bar, listening to the pounding music of Adam Lamberts Fever, as the first guy came up to the bar.

"Can i have a blow job please?"

Alec snorted as the guy grinned. "Oh, Sebastian. You know i love you, but you just don't do it for me im afraid."

Sebastian smirked as Alec spoke through a laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, i meant the drink. Not the sexual act. No, that, imma get from my little twink in there."

Alec blushed and groaned. "I don't wanna know what you're doing in there, Seb. Just take your drink, pay and get the hell away from me."

Sebastian grinned and nodded, as he took his drink. Alec smiled after him as he leaned against the bar, singing along to the songs under his breath, trying to block put the sounds of screams and panting breaths and the "Oh god!"'s and the "Fuck Yes!"'s. That was thing about working _Red Light_ , you had a permanent semi the entire night because some of the rooms weren't soundproofed.

He sighed as the lounge area started filling up with people. Guys and girls filling the tables as the low red lights glowed around them. Alec began working, drink after drink. Some people took the drinks back to a table, some people took them into the single rooms. He didn't ask about those.

As it turned 10 and he was 5 hours into his 7 hour shift, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **To: Mr Hot. As. Fuck**

 **From: Mr I Think I'm Gonna Explode Cause That Leather Is Fucking Sexy**

 _Damn, you are beautiful._

Alec looked around wildly. Mystery guy was here? He could see him right now? Oh my god.

He hastily replied.

 **To: Mr You're 18 So You Shouldn't Be In Here!**

 **From: Fucking Hell, I Cant Believe You're Seeing Me Dressed Like This.**

 **Where are you? Make your presence known!**

Alec whipped his head around, searching for his mystery guy. But all the tables were full of people, no one was sat alone, there were no people loitering around the edges. He literally had no idea who he was talking to.

 **To: Mr Look Up So I Can See Your Face.**

 **From: Mr All I Can See Is Your Sexy Body... I Want You Baby.**

 _Please look up... I wanna see you_

Alec bit his lip. If he looked up, the guy who see him. And that would mean that he might find out who he was and recognise him from school.

 **To: Mr Sorry. But No. You Can Stare At My Body All You Like But I'm Not Looking Up.**

 **From: Mr I Cant See You So It Would Be Unfair.**

 **Sorry. Off limits. ;)**

 **And i have to get back to work now. Some... very thirsty guys came put of one of the rooms. 5 guys. From one room...**

He made the guys several drinks and gave them all smiles as they winked at him. He was flipping bottles and canisters around just for fun now, feeling like a ninja and desperately trying to A) make the last hour of his shift go faster and B) take his mind off of all the Sexy noises and music around him.

Eventually, he got a reply to his message.

 **To: Mr Sexy Ninja Barman**

 **From: Consider Me Officially Turned On.**

 _That is hot. I would not be opposed to taking you into one of those rooms. ;)_

 _I'm afraid i have to go now. Because I'm 18 and still have a curfew. Sorry that there wont be a kiss goodbye today... Ill dream of you and maybe ill see you at school... Who knows? Bye, baby. XXXX_

Alec smiled at the message and clambered around the bar to watch the door, seeing if anyone was walking out. He sighed as he saw only the shadow of a retreating figure and he bit his lip, replying slowly.

 **To: Mr ?**

 **From: Me.**

 **Ok. Goodnight... Whoever you are... Ill dream of you too. And maybe ill see you, though i wouldn't know if i did. And no. You will never get me in one those rooms. I work here. I know what goes on in those rooms.**

Alec smirked as he sent the message and received and winky face in response. Gradually, the crowds died down and he sighed deeply, staring at the door and hoping that his guy would walk back in. When his shift ended, he locked up the bar, leaving the lounge open for the cleaners. He did not envy the ones who had to clean those rooms.

...

Magnus walked home with a smirk on his face. He had still not seen his guys face, those lips that had been so gentle, the soft skin, the messy black hair. The sexy leather clad body. He just wished he had seen his face.

Maybe Magnus would have to go digging around the school. Hunt down his guy from outside the club. Or maybe this guy was someone he already knew. Someone he had already spoken to. The thoughts began to send pleasurably secret chills down his spine and he grinned stupidly as he opened his front door and climbed the stairs, passing out. Though not before sending his guy one final good night.


	7. Welcome to the War

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Have another one because I feel bad for non-consistent updates… :) Enjoy…**

...

Alec spent Sunday in bed. He had a raging headache and he was so tired. Working the midnight shifts four nights a week was painful.

Though when Izzy smashed through his bedroom door on Monday morning, he was feeling marginally better. She yelled at him to get the fuck up and get dressed because he was already running late. School was about to start in half an hour.

Scrambling for clothes, he shot downstairs, stealing a piece of toast from Jace and getting in the car, his brother and sister following quickly. He drove like a mad man. Getting them to school in a record ten minutes. The bell was due to ring in five. He allowed himself a small victory smirk as they climbed out the car and Jace grinned at him.

"Brother. You hair looks like a birds nest and your eyes are red. You look like the Demon of Dumpsters. People will quake in terror at the sight of your swollen eyes and ripped sweater. Other demons will call you their king!"

Alec threw his elbow into Jaces ribs as they rounded the corner and saw Will face to face with Ragnor Fell, an inch between them and both glaring with icy stares.

They cautiously crept forwards as Will laughed spitefully at something Ragnor said. Then, in a sudden switch of atmosphere, they both lunged at each other, screaming as their fists flew.

Jace and Alec ran to them. Jace grabbed Will and pulled him back, slapping him hard to snap him out of his rage. While Alec went for Ragnor, gripping the back of his jacket and slamming him against the wall. Ragnor threw a punch at Alecs face as the blue eyed dodged his fist and threw one back at Ragnors pouty lips, splitting them and letting blood flow. Ragnor cursed and slammed his fast into Alecs stomach before storming away and out of sight.

There was silence for a while before Jace turned to Will in bewilderment.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Will spat savagely and clenched his fists.

"He saw me and started teasing about my sisters. Just for fun. And normally i can take it. But not today."

Jace and Alec shared a look before realising what day it was. Three years to the day since Ella and Cecily lost their lives in that car accident. They immediately regretted not killing Ragnor.

Silently, they walked either side of Will into the school building, none of them daring to speak. But Alec knew in that he hated that green haired boy and all his stupid little friends.

...

Lunch time came around and Alec and Jace were tearing apart a whole cake that they bribed away from the dinner ladies. It was chocolate and vanilla and they were trying to see who could eat fastest, while the others were laughing at them because of the icing and crumbs all over their faces. They were laughing too, as Jace snorted chocolate crumbs up his nose and accidently swallowed them. Will was snapping pictures of them as they had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. It was more fun than Alec had had in ages. He only wished that his Mystery Guy would have been there too.

"Oh my god. Fucking savages. What is going on out here?"

They heard a shocked voice followed by laughter and turned towards the source.

Alec groaned and saw Will tense again. Because Magnus Bane and some stupid bimbo called Camille were stood there, gawking at them.

Jace got up and smiled, chocolate smeared all over his face.

"We're eating cake. Would you like some?"

He asked sweetly as they came closer, smirking cruelly. Though the joke was on them because Jace grabbed the tray that was covered in chocolate crumbs and icing and vanilla cream and slammed it against Magnus' chest, smearing the remnants of the cake all over him. Magnus screamed as Camille stared in shock and Jace wiped the stuff off his face before stroking her cheek with his icing covered hand. She shrieked and ran away, going to wash her face while he turned his back on them, walking back to the table where Will, Jem and Izzy were all laughing.

But as he walked towards them, Alec saw something move fast behind Jace and he shot up from the table. He hauled Jace put the way and swung his arm up. It connected with another painfully.

Magnus was glaring at him, his fist clenched as he had intended to punch and attack Jace from behind. Alec stared right into those burning green eyes and glared back. Neither of them moved, their arms locked together as the air around them crackled with sparks. No one at the table said a word as their little showdown continued.

Alec leaned in closer and growled under his breath.

"Never attack someone from behind. That's a cowards move. Its pathetic."

Magnus scoffed and growled. "So what? If you hadn't got in the way i would have destroyed the boy."

Alec cocked an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. You would have had me, Jem, Will, Jace and Izzy to deal with. So we would've destroyed you, sweetheart."

Magnus' lip curled. "Oh you better watch your back kid, because you just welcomed yourself into the fold. I'm sure William will tell you how our little war works. Then all you have to do is survive it."

Alec snorted and bit his lip, shaking his head before twisting his arm fast, grabbing Magnus' wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. Magnus let out an involuntary whimper and growled as Alec pressed himself against Magnus' back and whispered in his ear, his lips brushing against the warm flesh.

"Do not threaten me, Bane. It wont end well for you. I've taken crap my entire life and i can guarantee that if you test me, you will lose. Now i suggest you walk away because if you don't, I'm gonna give you a split lip to match Ragnors, got it?"

He shoved Magnus away and their eyes met one last time as Magnus spat in his direction and swore at him.

Though as he walked away, he felt the ghost of Alecs hands on his, his breath on his skin and something about it was instantly and confusingly familiar.

...

All of them cheered for Alec and he and Jace high fixed as they walked to class. Will beamed at then and bowed dramatically.

"Welcome to the war, my friends. We've been expecting you."

They all laughed at the absurdity of such stupid high school prejudices and made their way to their maths class. Alec smiled to himself as he sat down. Welcome to the war? Well its a good job that he just so happened to love the fight.


	8. Dont make me regret this

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I own the plot. Nothing more. Oh, and I guess the actual Lounge belongs to me too :)**

 **A/N: Heres another one guys… and its about to get all Malec-y ;) Oh and BOLD messages are Alecs,** _italic_ **messages are Magnus' and** _ **BOLD/ITALIC**_ **message is Raphael…**

...

Later that night, they were all sat in the park. Jem was feeing ducks while Will tried to kill them. Izzy had gone to meet up with Clary and Jace was practising his ninja skills. Alec was sat on a table, eating an ice cream and watching the sunset.

It was then that his phone beeped. There was no **To: From:** stuff this time, just a passage of angry ranting.

 _I swear to god im gonna kill that kid. He got a load of fucking stains all over my shirt and they wont come out! Its limited edition vintage beauty and he destroyed it! And his friend. Oh my god. Fuck him man. He twisted my fucking arm and hurt me and my friend. And he has the cheek to tell me to go away! He's the one who's a dick. I swear, both of them are gonna get it. Fucking morons. Though its not surprising given who they choose to hang out with. Gahh! So pissed off. I just needed to talk to you..._

Alec smiled in bemused horror as he read the message. He did not envy whoever pissed this guy off. But he had to admit that it was pretty funny. Biting his lip, he replied.

 **Ok. Calm down. Its just a shirt, well i know you'll say its not but it could've been worse. That guy, or his friend could've hurt you more. Did this happen at school? And ill always be here whenever you want to rant about anything... :)**

Alec was smiling as he sent it and he lay down, staring up at the sky. His mind turned to that silky smooth voice, those soft lips, the humour and liveliness and playfulness and thrill. He liked this guy more than he'd care to admit. His heart swelled at the thought of him and a small shiver would run through him every time he sent him a message. Alec found it strange how he could have such happy feelings for one person and such hateful ones towards other like Magnus. How could one person feel things like that, emotions stretched across the entire spectrum? It was confusing. But he guessed that some people were just nicer than others and easier to get along with. Maybe there was part of him that wanted to meet this guy. Actually see him and have him see Alec. Surely the guy would understand if Alec didn't want to be out publically. He seemed like the understanding kind of guy.

Then his phone beeped and snapped him out of his mind.

 _We'll agree to disagree on the shirt front... But its just so infuriating. And now these new kids have come along and joined the party. They don't even know me. But you do... Kind of... Listen, or read, whatever ;), i was wondering... I know you don't want to be out but i really want to meet you. Properly. Like, face to face..._

Alec licked his lips and sighed. He was about to type when he heard someone shout. He looked towards the lake and saw a soaking wet Ragnor Fell climbing from the water. Will was stood close to him and smirking triumphantly.

Alec watched as another boy pulled Ragnor to his feet while looking at his phone.

From this distance, Alec could just make out Ragnors indignant cries.

"For fuck sake Magnus. Stop with the phone. I'm sure lover boy will get back to you soon. You sent that message like two minutes ago!"

Ragnor growled and shook out his hair before turning on Will.

"And you! You fucking moron what the hell was that for?!"

Will yelled right back at him.

"You just hit James! No one hits James you fucker! What's he ever done to you?!"

When Alec heard this, he realised that he had missed quote a large confrontation. Slipping his phone in his pocket, he got up and strode over to them, because Will was right. No one hits Jem.

When he got there, Ragnor glared daggers at him and Alec smiled sweetly.

"I suggest you leave. You're severely outnumbered and I'm sure that lake would just love to take you for another swim."

Will snorted as Alec spoke calmly. Ragnor was fuming as Magnus appeared uninterested. He just stared hard at his phone before typing away again.

Alec and Ragnor were at a standoff. That was until Alecs phone beeped and he sighed angrily, ripping it from his pocket as it beeped again.

The first message read: _**Alec. I'm freaking out. I have a date tonight. An actual date. I never date. Why did i agree to a date? Dios Mio what do i do? Its with that guy Ragnor from the lounge. I'm freaking out. And i don't freak out. What the hell is happening to me? Help!**_

Raphael. Freaking out over a date, Alec laughed a little as Ragnor and Will continued their staring match and Jace helped Jem clear up the blood from his split lip where Ragnor had hit him.

Wait. Ragnor. That isn't a common name. Which meant that Ragnor Fell, moron jackass boy, was going out with Alecs work partner. That meant that Ragnor might find out that Alec worked there. He hastily replied.

 **Raph. You'll be fine. Just wear what you normally wear and calm down. And please don't mention that you work with me... You're lover boy goes to my school. Thanks. You'll be fine. Have fun...**

Sighing in relief, he opened the next message. It was from Mystery Guy.

 _Uh. Incoming morons. Here we go again. God, why does my dear friend have to start every time? Sometimes that boy is a fucking idiot._

Alec smiled as he leant against the tree, briefly flicking his eyes up to see Will and Ragnor engaged in a screaming match. Jem and Jace were leaving and Jace shouted something about meeting up with the girls. Alec nodded and watched him go and as turned back, he saw Magnus leant against a tree by the lake. His eyes locked on Alecs and he rolled his green emeralds in exasperation as they both watch Will and Ragnor. Alec raised an eyebrow and nodded. Clearly, they actually both in agreement that Ragnor and Will were just screaming about nothing now.

Smiling, Alec looked back at his phone.

 **Uh. Tell me about it. I've had my fill of morons today. My friends do that too. Though this time the guy deserved it. Actually, most the time they deserve it. But talking to you makes the trouble go away... :)**

He smiled as he heard Ragnor yell.

"IM LEAVING NOW HERONDALE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT AND I HAVE A DATE TO GET TO! BUT DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS OVER OR THAT YOU'VE WON!"

Alec bit his lip at his confirmed suspicions. It was this Ragnor who Raphael was dating. It was slightly awkward. For Alec anyway.

Ragnor stormed away, grabbing Magnus' arm and pulling him away from the lake, heading out of the park, walking near Alec.

Ragnor was still moaning and Magnus was typing away on his phone. Then another message came through for Alec. He instinctively smiled as he read it.

 _Yeah. Same. But you make it better for me too. So anyway, about meeting... What do you say? Tomorrow lunchtime? By the bleachers? Please... I want to put a face to that sexy body of yours ;)_

Alec laughed at the message as Ragnor and Magnus went past. Magnus gave Alec a weird look, somewhere between hate, exasperation and confusion. And it sent a tingle down Alecs spine as he typed his reply.

 **Ok. Lunch tomorrow. But don't make me regret this... I don't want to be out yet. So don't tell anyone... I'm sorry about that but I'm just a little scared. But for you, i will gladly meet with you. :)**

His heart was hammering in his chest as he hit the send button. But after seeing the pain that Ragnor and Magnus cause for Will and the spite and the hate and the exhausting rivalry, he just wanted something simple. Something natural and easy and happy. Something that made him smile and feel like he was floating. And Mystery Guy gave him that.

...

"Oh My Gods! Ragnor he said yes!"

They were walking down the street together, heading towards _Blue Light_ where Ragnor was meeting his date.

Ragnor turned to him with a smile, the days earlier encounters vanished from his mind as he focussed on his date.

"Who? Mr Sexy Bartender?"

Magnus squealed and nodded, waving his phone in Ragnors face.

"Tomorrow lunchtime. He's meeting me. I get to see him. Oh and when i do I'm gonna give him the biggest, dirtiest, hottest, sexiest kiss he's ever had. And then im gonna make him fall in love with me and we'll go on epic dates and he can make me drinks with his sexy bartender skills and then im gonna fuck him and hug him and make him mine forever."

Ragnor stared at Magnus with raised eyebrows. Magnus snapped his mouth shut and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

Ragnor laughed. "Just don't get your hopes up too high alright? I don't want you getting hurt. Not after... you know...Him."

Magnus nodded and his heart darkened a little. He had hurt Magnus bad. It made him never want to trust anyone again. He loved that boy so much and he thought they'd be together forever. But no. He had to go and rip Magnus' heart out.

Magnus could understand Ragnors worry. But this time was different, he could feel it deep inside.

He sent his guy one last message before leaving Ragnor to his date.

 _I cant wait, baby. And don't worry, as long as you want to be a secret, i shall keep that secret with honour. Until tomorrow, Mr Sexy Bartender. ;)_


	9. Flying High and Eventually Crashing

**Disclaimer: still not mine unfortunately. Though how much would you guys flip if I casually said I was actually Cassie Clare right now? ;)**

 **A/N: Have another one. Im feeling generous today, and truth be told, you guys just need to read this one… Here it is. The moment of realisation…**

...

Ragnors heart was pounding in his chest as he rounded the corner. And then his heart stopped altogether.

Under the soft blue glow of the lounge lights, was a boy. Dressed all in black with light olive toned skin and smooth black hair. He was thin and fit, shorter than Ragnor but aeons hotter in his own opinion.

Smiling, he crossed the road and walked up the sidewalk, stopping beside the boy who was staring up at the moon.

"Hey." He whispered.

The boy beside him started with a jump and turned to him with wide eyes.

" _Dios_ , you made me jump."

Ragnor smiled. "I'm sorry. So, how are you?"

Raphael smiled a little, just one side of his lips turned up the barest fraction.

"I'm good. You?"

Ragnor grinned, knowing that he was going to have to be the romance injector and the instigator of the evening.

"I'm good too. Though much better now that i am staring into your eyes."

Raphael snorted. " _Dios_ , that was beyond cheesy. That was so cheesy that the fondue from that horrible restaurant down the street just killed itself."

Ragnor burst out laughing as Raphael kept a perfectly straight face. Their eyes met and the look in Raphaels eyes silence Ragnor, he was almost afraid. But to be honest, it was just sexy.

He took a step towards Raphael, who didn't move back, he just squared his jaw and stared hard into Ragnors eyes. The green haired boy smiled lazily and slid an arm around Raphaels waist, pulling him closer. The Latino boy growled under his breath as Ragnor dipped his head down and brushed his lips softly against the darker boys.

He moaned as their lips met and immediately melted against Raphael, pulling him closer as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Ragnors neck, pulling him down to kiss him harder. Ragnor obliged with pleasure and slipped his tongue into Raphaels mouth. The boy gasped softly as the air was stolen from his body yet breathing was no longer a priority. He kissed Ragnor back as good as he got and they were soon slammed into a tight corner outside the lounge, their hands all over each other and their lips working furiously as their bodies moved together. They were both gasping as the shocks of electricity coursed through them, setting them on fire, like they were gasoline and an open flame. Suddenly, they were both regretting the fact that they were in the middle of a street.

Pulling back slowly, Ragnor gave Raphael one last bite to his neck and grip of his hips before he pulled away.

"We should head out. I'm starving."

Raphael smiled. "Me too."

They started walking down the street and Ragnor sneakily laced his fingers through Raphaels, who, though he'd loath to admit it, loved the feeling of this boy holding his hand.

They went to dinner, and a movie, and then Ragnor walked Raphael right to the door of his apartment. He smiled as they spoke easily, no awkwardness or forced words. And when Raphael was about to slide the key into the lock, Ragnor took his hand and turned him around, pressing him against the door and kissing him softly.

Raphaels legs turned to jelly and he slipped his eyes shut as the waves if calming pleasure washed over him. The sensation of Ragnors lips on his was enough to take him away from the world. So he gripped Ragnors jacket and pulled him closer, their tongues dancing as their kiss deepened. Eventually, Ragnor pulled back and rested his forehead against Raphaels. Normally, being touched by people in such close proximity made Raphaels skin crawl. He hated physical contact. But Ragnor... Ragnor was an exception. He loved that boys touch, craved it. And by the looks of things, Ragnor wanted him just as badly.

Raphael gulped before kissing him softly again and whispering.

"Do you want to come in?"

Ragnor bit his lip and clasped his hands with Raphaels.

"Normally i would. But... I don't want to rush this. And i get the feeling that if i walk through that door, the no sex on the first date rule will go out the window."

They shared a small laugh and Raphael sighed.

"I guess you're right. Ok then, ill see you soon?"

He asked softly. Ragnor stroked Raphaels cheek and smiled.

"Of course, my little sexy Latino. Ill call you. You have my word."

Raphael nodded before kissing Ragnor one last time and opening the door.

"Goodnight then, Ragnor."

Ragnor smiled. "Goodnight, Raphael."

Ragnor watched the door close and he sighed, walking away with a huge grin on his face. This guy was amazing. Once he climbed out of his hard protective shell anyway. And Ragnor began to realise that he may just be falling for that Spanish boy. Hard.

...

The next morning, Alec couldn't breathe. He was terrified as they walked into the school. Only a few hours to go until he met Mr Mystery.

Biting his lip, he sat in the back of his English class and felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out discreetly, he read the message in stealth mode.

 _Hey... Cant wait to meet you later :)_

Smiling despite the ball of hot lead of nerves in his stomach, he replied quickly.

 **Me either. But i cant talk now... Mrs Fairchild will kill me if she sees me texting :)**

Alec sighed and put his phone away as he started writing his latest essay assignment. His hand was shaking and his mind wouldn't focus but he had butterflies in his stomach and a smile on his face.

...

After third period, Magnus left Ragnor with Cat and headed for the bleachers. It was nice outside. Blue sky but not boiling hot so he perched himself on a middle row of benches and smiled out over the football field where he could see Jace the wonder boy at football practice and Camille at cheerleading practice. He sighed as the bell officially rang, signalling that it was lunch time and he felt his stomach flutter. In a matter of minutes, he would meet Mr Sexy Bartender. And thus would continue the next chapter of their epic love story.

...

Alec made his way to the bleachers nervously, he walked through the tunnel bit and came out at the edge of the football field. Climbing a few rows of benches, he sat on the end of a middle row, staring out over the pitch.

There were only a handful of people dotted around the bleachers and as he looked around for Mystery guy, he saw several couples making out, a group of girls fawning over a magazine and none other Magnus Bane.

Their eyes met and there was a moment of tension. They stared with dislike and confusion and something neither of them could quite place. Alec had a hard time tearing his eyes away from Magnus' green ones, ones that seemed really familiar for some reason.

Sighing, he turned away and saw Magnus move out the corner of his eye. The boy pulled his phone out and leant his back against the side of the bleachers, feet up and looking like a king in his throne. Alec scoffed and shook his head, looking out for his guy.

Then his phone beeped. Pulling it out with shaky hands, he vaguely wondered if he was about to be stood up. But the message said nothing of the sort. It actually said:

 _Where are you? Don't tell me you got scared... I wont tell anyone, i swear. You can trust me. Please, you're the only good thing ive got going for me right now :)_

Alec smiled but confusion clouded his mind. He didn't see anyone here that wasn't training on the field or a girl or, well, Magnus. Looking around slowly, he replied.

 **I'm not standing you up. I'm already there. I've been there since the bell rang. Are you sure you're in the right place? :)**

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply and he heard faint scrabbling from the opposite end of his bench. He flicked his gaze to the side and saw Magnus sitting up straighter, as if he were looking for someone.

Alec scoffed at the irony and hoped that Magnus would get stood up. Because it appeared that Alec had been too.

...

Magnus whipped his head around, searching for his guy who was apparently already here. Biting his lip, he growled in frustration and replied.

 _I'm sat in the middle row of the centre block of benches on the side of the bleachers closest to the school building. Where are you?_

He distantly heard a phone beep just after he sent the message and turned towards the noise. His eyes found Alec on the other end of the bench, staring at his phone. He looked up and out over the pitch before turning around in obvious confusion. Flicking his gaze back to his phone, he started typing.

Magnus watched curiously, wondering what the boy was doing here alone, why he wasn't with his friends. And as he did, his phone beeped in his hand.

He looked down and read the message, hoping that his guy would find him soon.

 **That's funny. I'm sat in the exact same place. Are you just messing with me? Or has something gone cosmically wrong with the layout of our bleachers?**

Magnus giggled a little but then looked around in annoyed confusion.

He sighed exasperatedly. The only people around were the footballers, the girls, and Alec.

Alec. Who was sat in the same place as Magnus. He had dark hair and pale skin like Ragnor had said. And his phone had beeped as soon as Magnus had sent his message. He had then typed and then Magnus' phone had beeped.

Oh. My. God.

...

Alec growled in frustration. Looking around, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then his phone beeped again.

 _Are you the guy with the black sweater, skinny jeans and converse? With black hair that you just ran your hand through in obvious annoyance?_

Alec gasped as he read it and looked round frantically, staring down at the benches, trying to find the guy who could obviously see him. He hastily sent back a response.

 **Yes. That's me. Now where are you? God, this is confusing... Maybe not knowing each other before hand was a little bit of a mistake :) Make your presence known!**

He heard a loud gasp from across the bleachers and growled under his breath. Where the fuck was this guy?!

Just then, the girls got up and left, leaving only Alec and Magnus on the bleachers. He sighed in bitter irony and heard his phone beep again.

 _Um, you might wanna turn to your left and look straight forwards..._

Alecs brow creased as he looked to the left and straight forwards until his eyes flew wide.

Because the only guy there was Magnus. Sat with wide eyes and his phone in his hand, biting his lip.

Alec felt his heart stop and he stared at Magnus, before looking at his phone, then back at Magnus. He turned to his phone and typed a single word before sending it.

 **Magnus?**

...

Magnus licked his lips nervously as Alec turned to face him and his phone beeped. He looked down and the message just said his name. Confirming his suspicions, he sent back one last message.

 _Alec?_

...

When Alec saw that message, he froze. But his body felt like it was on fire and he stared over at Magnus, who appeared to be just as shocked as he was.

Then, shaking his head and biting his lip, Alec grabbed his bag and jumped down the bleachers, running towards the tunnel. He didn't look back as he ran away.

...

Magnus watched Alec panic and saw the boy shoot up and start running. Hastily, Magnus grabbed his bag and followed him, jumping down the benches and pelting towards the tunnel. He tucked his phone in his pocket and rounded the corner, where he saw a boy desperately trying to open some doors that appeared to be locked.

Alec.

He was Mr Sexy Bartender.


	10. See the light

**Disclaimer: still not mine. But I do own the plot. :)**

 **A/N: So here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Im just gonna sit back and hope that its not a complete let down. This is all I have written for this fic right now, but I have plans and IT IS NOT OVER YET. Trust me. ;) Enjoy… and the reviews are awesome, im glad you guys are loving this… :)**

...

"Alec wait!" Magnus cried as he ran to catch up. He stopped beside Alec, breathing hard as the boy tugged at the locked doors to no avail.

Alec glared at him and swore violently, kicking the door. Magnus looked a thin with wide eyes.

"Calm down Alec. Its ok."

Alec turned on him savagely.

"Ok? Ok?! Are you fucking KIDDING ME?! Was this just all a trick? You knew who i was and you just wanted to fucking out me! What the hell is your problem? Why cant you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He yelled as he threw his bag on the ground and clenched his fists in his hair, having some form of panic attack or something. Magnus watched in silence as Alecs breathing slowed and he calmed down a little.

Magnus dropped his bag on the floor and stood in front of Alec.

"Look, i didn't know it was you. I swear. This is just as much a shock to me as it is to you."

Alec stared at him, breathing hard as he face palmed and groaned.

"But now you know that I'm gay. And you know where i work. And you're gonna out me."

Magnus shook his head. "No. I promised you i wouldn't."

Alec laughed spitefully. "But that's before you knew me. Now you know its me. The guy who hurt you and pushed you over and punched your friend and humiliated you."

Magnus nodded. "True. And i could out you. Then id win our own personal feud. But i don't want to. I don't want to hurt you."

Alec scoffed. "Right. After everything I've done to you, and everything you've done to me, to all of us, I'm supposed to believe that you don't want to hurt me?"

Magnus nodded and bit his lip. "Its true that i don't like you. Or didn't like you. I didn't like Alec because of who he hung out with. Because he joined the war and hurt me and my friend. But i really like Mr Sexy Bartender. He's cute and funny and sweet and beautiful and a really good kisser."

Magnus smirked as he finished his sentence and Alec groaned, burying his face in his hands and laughing in absurdity.

"Do you realise that we've spent the past almost week bitching about each other, to each other?"

Magnus laughed softly. "Yeah. Potentially flawed system there."

Alec giggled and shook his head. "I guess its one way to tell each other everything we do wrong."

Magnus grinned. "Like a Bug Report for a Beta Test."

Alec nodded, sighing a laugh. Their eyes met and Alec bit his lip. Shrugging, he asked.

"So... What now? Do we pretend this never happened and go back to fighting? Or do we... you know... maybe, uh... Oh i don't know!"

He groaned as Magnus smiled and came closer, leaning against the wall beside him. They weren't touching. But they were very close.

"I don't know. I mean, do you want to keep fighting?"

Alec sighed. "I don't even know what we're fighting about. I mean, you guys just hated Will and when we joined his little group, you automatically hated us too."

Magnus sighed. "Yeah. Sorry about that. There's long since been a feud. It all started with me and Will about three years ago."

Alec nodded. "Three years ago? That's when Will came out as bi, you know. Oh god, you didn't out him did you? Not to his school?"

Magnus shook his head. "No. He outed me."

Alec whipped his head around and stared with wide eyes.

"What? No way. Will would never do that."

Magnus shrugged. "Maybe not now. But back then, he was still reeling from Ella and Cecys deaths and he was in a bad place. We were in a bad place. I tried to make everything go back to normal but he just couldn't do it. And then one day, he snapped."

Alec licked his lips and stared thoughtfully at Magnus.

"What happened?"

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, about four years ago, when we were fifteen, me and Will started... fooling around. Experimenting. With each other. And then we started dating. In secret. Neither of us wanted to be out, as gay or bi. So we were together behind the scenes. For about a year. But then, just after Wills 16th birthday, his sisters died and he was suddenly left with nothing. It changed him. He turned into an empty shell. I tried to get through to him but he just wasn't who he used to be. And then one day, out of the blue, he drags me into a bathroom during class and starts kissing me. Like properly... We hadn't been together like that in months, we only ever had sex maybe twice during our entire relationship but that day, he just wanted to forget everything. And i let him. And we fucked in the bathroom. And after, he told me he loved me. And as we were kissing one last time before we went to the next class, the bathroom door burst open and there were so many people there, and a couple of teachers. They'd heard screaming and thought someone was stuck. But they actually heard... you know. So anyway, Will froze for a second before pushing me away and looking at me with disgust and shouted 'That dirty fag just ambushed me! He tried to kiss me! I was calling for help!' And i just stood there as he ripped my heart out and made me out to be a wannabe rapist gay kid. He stormed out the room and i broke down. And after that, Ragnor swore he'd help me get revenge and thus began our furious battle."

Alec stared in shock at Magnus as he told his tale. He had tears in his eyes to mirror Magnus' expression and he knew with a a sinking feeling that Magnus was telling the truth. He sighed and put a hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. If id have known..."

Magnus laughed softly. "Its ok. It was three years ago and as you can see, its all over now, everyone moved on. Except Ragnor. He's made it his life's mission to fuck with Wills life. He wont let it go. And now that's why the fight is mainly between Ragnor and Will, not me. No, my fight only just reignited to be honest. It all started again, with you."

He said with a raised eyebrow. Alec bit his lip and blushed.

"Sorry. I just... You said some really bad stuff about his family and i needed to defend him. He's my cousin. And i love him. But I kind of hate him too, for what he did to you."

Magnus smiled ruefully. "Its ok. I'm over it. Truth be told, i kind of miss that boy. He was a good guy. And he loved his family and when he lost them, he lost himself."

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Well maybe one day you could bury the hatchet."

Magnus nodded with a smile. "Id probably have to bury Ragnor with that hatchet if i wanted it really over though."

Alec laughed softly. "Oh, Ragnor will come around. I could make him. One word from me to Raphael and he'd lose his little Latino. If there's anything Raphael hates more than physical contact, its a shit-stirrer. And if i tell Raph about this little feud, he'd stop seeing Ragnor and he would burn him with his spicy Spanish words."

Magnus grinned. "We'll keep that as a back-up plan."

Alec nodded and sighed a laugh.

"Its strange... That you're, Mr Mystery. I mean, I kissed you. You. I kissed Magnus Bane. Despite the fact that we hated each other."

Magnus giggled. "I didn't hate you. I just hated the fact that you ruined a pair of my jeans when i fell in the mud after you pushed me."

Alec snorted. Magnus hit his arm softly.

They laughed together for a while until their eyes met and their smiles melted, giving way to questioning eyes and bitten lips.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered.

Alec gulped. "Yeah?"

Magnus licked his lips and turned to face, moving closer.

"Can i kiss you?"

Alec breathed hard, biting his lip before nodding slowly.

Magnus smiled and closed the space between them slowly.

Alec stared into Magnus' eyes as the space between them vanished and Magnus moaned softly as he felt those full lips press against his own gently. It felt like the first kiss in _Black Light_ but so much more amazing because he was staring into those deep blue eyes. Eyes that slipped shut as Magnus felt a tentative hand on his hip and moved closer, resting his hand behind Alecs neck and kissing him deeper. Alec gasped and Magnus slipped his tongue between his open lips, gently brushing it along the roof of Alecs mouth, making the boys knees buckle and his chest heave as he moaned. Alec pushed his tongue against Magnus' and they fused together sensually, holding Alec close, Magnus trailed kisses over his jaw and down his neck before pulling back with his arms still wrapped around Alecs waist.

"Damn. That was amazing. You have a very talented tongue Alexander Lightwood."

Alec blushed deeply and Magnus laughed, throwing head back and squeezing Alecs hips softly. Alec bit his lip and Magnus just looked at him for a while, his eyes rolling down Alecs body.

"I don't know why you wear such huge sweaters. I've seen you in tight leather and a see through shirt, you have nothing to be self-conscious about."

Alec blushed again and groaned as Magnus winked at him. Magnus threw his arms around Alecs shoulder and hugged him tight, spinning them in a circle.

"Awww, I'm only teasing you... Ill stop. But if you ever want me to tease you some more, let me know."

Alecs eyes flew wide and he blushed harder while Magnus grinned.

"How do you get so blushy over that when you work _Red Light_?"

Alec groaned and hit Magnus' arm lightly as he picked up his bag.

"You are evil. Pure evil, Magnus Bane. You may be pretty. But you're the devil."

Magnus smirked wickedly with those shining red lips and Alec melted a little bit. Their eyes met and Magnus came closer, pushing Alec back against the wall. Alec gasped slightly as Magnus pressed against him and kissed a light trail up his neck. Alec moaned as Magnus sucked on his pulse point and he ran a hand through Magnus' hair, gripping it tight as the boy bit his earlobe and sucked on it slowly. Alec was gradually falling apart and he knew he'd have to get the upper hand, he couldn't let Magnus win.

So he slipped away quickly and spun Magnus around, pinning him to the wall with his hands above his head. The movement had been so fast that he didn't even know what was happening until Alec was nipping at his exposed collarbone. Magnus whimpered as Alecs soft lips travelled up his neck and over his jaw before he pressed his lips to Magnus' ear and whispered.

"Close your eyes."

Alec pulled back and their eyes met for the barest of seconds before Magnus slipped his emerald jewels closed. Alec smiled and made sure that he wasn't touching Magnus anywhere, and he couldn't see anything, so it would be a shock, just like that night in _Black Light._

He started his finger at Magnus' wrist before sliding it up his arm, across his shoulder, over his collarbone, up his neck, stroking over his jaw and finally tracing his lower lip. Alec could feel Magnus' warm panting breaths against his skin as he smiled and pulled back, waiting a second before replacing his finger with his lips.

It was a brief, soft kiss and they both moaned into it, breathing the same air as they repeated their first kiss. Alec pulled back and while Magnus' eyes were still closed as he caught his breath, Alec ran. Smiling, he left Magnus under the bleachers, his heart hammering in anticipation of their next meeting.

...

Magnus opened his eyes to find that Alec was gone. He slumped against the wall with a smile on his face and biting his lip. Laughing slightly, he picked up his bag as the bell rang and headed to class.

He couldn't think of anything else as he sat in his history class. Alec just kept dancing through his mind. His smile, his blush, his messy hair, his amazing blue eyes. The way he stood up to Magnus, his passion and fearlessness. His anger, his happiness, his adorable nervous disposition and the way his eyes shine when he smiles.

Magnus couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed this about Alec until now. Because the boy was beautiful. Yes, his fashion sense needed some work, but he was so amazing. His flawless pale skin, black hair, blue eyes. It was Magnus' favourite combination.

And as he sat in the back of the history room, he took out his phone and saw he had a message. Biting his lip, he opened it with a smile.

 **See you later Mr Mystery... xxxx**


	11. Of ice lollies and screaming

**Disclaimer: do I even have to say it?**

 **A/N: So, I'm sorry this is super late… I apologise for the lack of updates… but hopefully this makes up for it. Heads up: There's a baby lemon here guys, not quite the main event, but a little appetiser ;) Also some screaming drama on the Ragnor/Will front and the calm before the storm, you might say… :) Here we go…**

...

The next day, Alec was sat by the lake with Jem, Tessa, Izzy and Will. Jace and Clary were off fornicating no doubt and Simon had band practice.

He was laughing as Will managed to hit himself in the eye with his own fist as he sparred with Jem. Izzy was doing Tessa's make up, giving her big smoky eyes and red lips. Then as Alec started licking at his cherry flavoured ice lolly, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He bit his lip as he saw who it was from and he smiled.

 _Oh god. That is sexy._

Alec furrowed his brow and licked his lip before catching a melted drop of ice lolly that was about to fall with his tongue. Then he replied to the message.

 **What's sexy?**

He sent with a confused smile as he watched Jem throw Will to the ground and smear a handful of grass in his hair. He laughed as his phone beeped again.

 _You. God, i wish i was that ice lolly..._

Alecs eyes widened and he looked around, hunting for Mr Mystery. But he was nowhere to be seen. But he realised that Magnus could obviously see him and he smirked before putting his phone down and raising his lolly to his lips.

With a smirk, he ran his tongue slowly up the side, letting the cold ice sting his lips as he sucked the top slowly, swallowing the melted cherry ice. Tilting his head gently, he trailed his tongue all over the lolly, moaning softly as his imagination took over just a little. He smirked to himself as his phone beeped rapidly, three times in a row.

 _God, you're hot._

 _Oh, sweet hell, that is sexy. That is so hot._

 _Fuck. You are perfect. I want you. That tongue of yours... Oh fuck yes... Do it more, baby._

Alec blushed hard and bit his lip, feeling a slight tightening in his pants. Looking around quickly, he descended on his lolly again.

He nipped at the top edge a little, sucking hard and slipping it into his mouth before pulling off and licking slowly up the side before taking a bite out the top and sucking it into his mouth. He pulled away and ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes slipping shut as he licked the cold ice away.

His phone beeped again and he smirked.

 _Oh my god... I want that tongue on me. Come find me, baby... I want to share that lolly with you ;)_

Alec bit his lip and smiled. Then his phone beeped again.

 _Stop biting your lip. You're making me hard. So... Fucking... Hard..._

Alec blushed beet red and was so glad that his friends were preoccupied. He bit his lip and messaged Magnus back, panting under his breath at the fact that he was making Magnus hard.

 **Where are you? Cause this is melting fast. So if you wanna take a lick, it better be quick.**

He grinned to himself as his phone vibrated and he read Magnus' message.

 _Edge of the woods, just past the street light with the red and blue stripes painted on it. Get here, Alexander. I want you here NOW._

Alec grinned and licked his lips, grabbing his bag and shouting to his friends.

"I just remembered that i have to sort my uniform for work tomorrow. See you later."

They replied casually and paid no mind as he slipped away.

He was leisurely sucking the lolly as he made his way to the woods and broke through the first layer of thickets. He smiled widely as he saw Magnus leaning against a tree, staring at him through narrowed eyelids with a lazy smirk.

Alec dropped his bag on the ground and took a step forwards, licking up the side of the lolly slowly, his eyes locked on Magnus'. The boy bit his lips and breathed hard, tipping his head in a 'come hither' motion.

Alec bit his lip and stepped closer, taking a bite out of the lolly before swallowing it slowly and then trailing his freezing tongue up Magnus' neck. The boy groaned gutturally and gripped Alecs hip with one hand, while the other one joined Alecs on the lolly stick and angled it to his own mouth. Locking his eyes on Alecs shining blue ones, he latched onto the side of the cherry lolly and sucked hard, the soft slurping sounds and the swallowing motion of Magnus' throat made him pant. He licked his lips as he watched Magnus lick and suck on the shrinking lolly before he leaned forwards and latched himself onto the other side of it. Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze as they sucked harder and harder with every gasp and moan and wink and smirk. Their spare hands linked together and their fingers twirled around each other's, their nails digging into the flesh of their wrists as they moved closer to each other. Alecs eyes slipped shut as the lolly melted away until there was only a thin layer over the stick left. Their hands still held onto it as Alec lowered his head and put his tongue at the bottom of the stick, Magnus did the same and they licked it clean together, the stick pressed between their frozen tongues as they licked it slowly before throwing it away quickly and pressing their foreheads together.

Alec could feel Magnus' harsh, cold, panting breath on his face and he shivered, closing the space between them and pulling Magnus' cold bottom lip between his own lips. Magnus moaned at the contact and slid his arms around Alec, pulling him closer, rolling his hips into Alecs. He moaned as he felt a definite hardness against his hip bone.

"God, Alec, are you really hard for me?"

Alec moaned against Magnus' lips, shoving his tongue past them and slamming it against Magnus', the icy chill shooting straight down his spine and flooding into his dick. He gasped as he pulled back and slammed his hips into Magnus', replying in a rough, panting voice.

"Oh god yes... So. Fucking. Hard."

He accentuated every word with a slam of their hips as he twisted his hands in Magnus' hair and pulled on it hard. Magnus was moaning as he placed rough open mouthed kisses all over Alecs flushed neck.

"Me too. Ah, fuck, holy sweet hell, Alec, baby, touch me."

Alec gasped and shoved Magnus back against a tree and panted hard, licking fast at Magnus' neck, his tongue tasting every inch of that perfect caramel throat. Magnus was keening as

Alec slid his hands around the waistband of Magnus' jeans, playing with the skin of his stomach and flirting with the dip of his v lines.

Magnus tipped his head back against the tree and gripped Alecs hip with one hand, using the other to grab one of Alecs hands and pull it down to his dick, pressing it hard into his bulge. Alec gasped as he felt Magnus' very obvious hardness and he kissed him messily, sliding down the zip of Magnus' jeans. Magnus licked his lips and his eyes met Alecs heatedly.

"Do it baby. Touch me."

Alec pressed himself against Magnus' body and whispered in his ear.

"Here? In the middle of the woods? In broad daylight?"

Magnus smiled evilly. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Alec pulled back and sucked Magnus' bottom lip into his mouth before he replied when Magnus' knees buckled. He smiled and whispered roughly.

"No. Its hot."

Magnus laughed softly and bucked his hips against Alecs.

"Then do it already, Alexander."

Alec grinned. "Your wish is my command, Magnus."

Alec wasted no time and he shoved his hand down Magnus' pants, gently stroking him, gasping in bewilderment and lust as he did so. Magnus started panting as Alec worked him, sucking in his neck and making Magnus' entire body shake.

"Oh god... Holy fuck... Fuck yes!" He moaned as Alec pushed a finger into the slit, jerking him perfectly with those talented bartenders hands.

Alec smirked as he felt Magnus start to come undone already. Magnus squeezed Alecs hips and his breathing got heavier, more erratic, as Alec kissed him deeply, their tongues slamming together, before Alec slid down Magnus' body slowly and peeling the V of Magnus' jeans open and pulled the boys dick out. With a sweet smile up at Magnus' beautiful face, he took Magnus down to the base in one fluid motion. Needless to say, Magnus was gone. He muffled his scream by biting down on his clenched fist, and thrust into Alecs mouth, releasing down the boys throat. He watched in a lustful haze as Alec zipped him back up and licked his lips before kissing him sweetly.

"You taste so much better than that lolly, baby." He whispered as Magnus came back to his senses.

Alec laughed as Magnus grinned at him and they kissed softly, their bodies moving together like they had their own personal gravity.

They stayed like that for the evening, walking through the woods, stealing kisses and touches, laughing and talking. Forgetting about the outside world for a while. Which wasn't really a good thing, as shit was about to go down.

...

Everyone had left the park and Will and Jem were heading back to the parking lot, laughing and joking as they went. Though Will was trying to keep things calm, as he had recently seen the tiredness and lethargy in Jems demeanour. He was slightly scared but he knew Jem would tell him if there was anything wrong.

But as they headed back, a voice called out sharply.

"Herondale!"

Will pulled up short and saw Ragnor storming towards them. Will turned to Jem quickly.

"Get in the car."

Jem gave him a look that said _srsly?_ And Will sighed.

"Please, James." He said softly.

Jem realised then that Will knew there something not quite right with him and he was a tiny bit grateful. But he also didn't want to leave Will. But it was rare that Will ever said please. So he gave Will an indecipherable look and backed towards the car as Will turned to Ragnor.

"What now, Fell? What do you want? I've gotta get Jem home so this better be good."

Ragnor reached him and stood real close, anger radiating from him.

"How could you do this?! After everything you did to him! You still wont stop! Its been three years! Stop trying to torture him!"

Will stared at him in bewilderment. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Ragnor sneered in bitter spite. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! This!" He screamed as he held up piece of paper.

Will snatched it from him and read the typed note fast.

 _ **You're a filthy disgusting rapist fag. You don't deserve to live. Maybe you should kill yourself just like your parents did...**_

Will stared with wide eyes at the paper and looked back up at Ragnor.

"I didn't write this." He said thickly, his eyes burning. Even now, three years later, it still killed him to know what he did to Magnus. He loved him once. And he'd never want this.

But Ragnor didn't believe him. "Like hell you didn't! You've had it in for him for years! Was any of your relationship even real? He doesn't deserve this! You're just lucky i saw this sticking out of his locker before he got there. You are a worthless pile of crap, William Herondale and i hope to god you rot in hell. And stay the fuck away from Magnus, and from me. If you don't, ill kill you."

Will stared at him, his body numb for the first ever not having a sarcastic comeback. All he could say was:

"Ragnor, we used to be friends, you know me... I would never do this. Not to him. Or anyone. It wasn't me."

Ragnor just laughed without humour. "I thought i knew you. So did Magnus. But you destroyed that small part of him. He has a real hard time letting anyone in now. And its all your fault! So fuck you! And stay the hell away! You're dead to us now."

And with that, Ragnor shoved the note back at Will, pushing him slightly as he sneered and strode away, his footsteps heavy on the pathway. Will stared after him, his heart breaking. Surely people didn't think that low of him? Or was he really a bad person? Maybe he was actually cursed.

He sighed and shoved the note in his pocket before climbing into the car and driving Jem home in silence. Jem knew Will well enough to know not to ask questions. And for that, Will was grateful, because this time, he wasn't sure if he had the answers.

...

Alec was sat on the couch watching TV. It was a Tuesday so he didn't have work. And Magnus was busy so they couldn't hang out. He hadn't seen Will since he left the park earlier in favour of making out with Magnus and Jace was off with Clary again. It was quite a lonely time for him. His only saving grace was that he was seeing Magnus at school and it was Izzys birthday was tomorrow.

Speaking of which...

"Alec! I've officially decided what to do for my birthday tomorrow!"

Izzy yelled happily as she bounced down the stairs. Alec sighed and knew that it would be A) outrageous, B) expensive and C) not something Alec would ever choose in a million years.

"Let's hear it then, Izzy. I'd love to know what you came up with on such short notice."

She stood in front of him beaming widely and shaking with excitement.

"So, we're all gonna go to Pandemonium!"

She squealed in delight. But Alec sighed.

"No. Izzy, i have to work tomorrow night and you're not going there without me to look for you."

Izzy smiled slyly. "I knew your say that. So we devised a plan. Basically, we all meet up at 6, at Blue Light, where we drink and eat while you finish your shift, and then when you're done at midnight, we go to the all night rave at Pandemonium together!"

Alec sighed. He knew there was no talking Izzy down once she had a plan. So he nodded slowly as she squealed and hugged him before darting off upstairs, leaving Alec with a bemused smile and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Because he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go disastrously wrong.


	12. Lust and Love

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

 **A/N: So, heres another one guys. Sorry for the long wait. Its been a mad couple of weeks but I hope this makes up for it :) Enjoy… and thanks you for all the reviews, I love you :)**

...

The next day, Magnus walked to his locker and opened it slowly. He was a little sad; he hadn't spoken to Alec all night and he found himself surprisingly empty without that boys smile.

Sighing as his locker flew open, he saw a folded piece of paper on top of all his books, like someone had pushed it through the gap at the top. He bit his lip and sighed. He knew what this was.

Unfolding it, he read it quietly under his breath.

 _ **Still alive are we? Why? What's the point? No one loves you. Not after what you did. Maybe you should give up like your mother.**_

Screwing it up and throwing it back into his locker, he growled and punched the metal, tears stinging his eyes. It wasn't new, getting notes like that. And he wouldn't care about them if they didn't keep bringing his parents into it. What happened with Will was over, he cared not. But whoever this was, was determined to never let it go. Even after three years.

"What was that?" Came a voice beside him.

Magnus jumped and turned to see Ragnor there, looking at him questioningly.

"Nothing." Magnus quickly responded. But Ragnor scoffed and reached into his locker, grabbing the note before Magnus could stop him.

Ragnor read it and Magnus could see the imminent rage paint his friends face.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck keeps giving you these?!" He yelled.

Magnus sighed. "I don't know. Buts its been happening for ages. Its ok, Ragnor. I'm used to it."

Ragnor scoffed. "LIKE HELL ITS OK! WHAT THE FUCK MAGNUS? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? YOU KNOW I FOUND ONE THE OTHER DAY, HOW ARE YOU OK WITH THIS? Its Herondale, isn't it? He said it wasn't him but who else?!"

Magnus stared in shocked horror at Ragnor.

"Please, Ragnor, calm down. Ok? I'm fine. And these notes don't mean anything. So if they don't hurt me, don't let them hurt you. And for the record, i know this isn't Will. Its not his style."

He spoke softly, prising the note from Ragnors clenched fist. Ragnor growled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whoever gives you those is gonna get what's coming to them. I swear to god."

Magnus put a soft hand on Ragnors shoulder. "Please let it go, Ragnor and just calm down... Thank you for caring though, i love you Ragnor."

Ragnor nodded and smiled forcedly, biting his lip and steadying his breath. Magnus smiled.

"Tell you what, why don't me, you and Cat go for a drink tonight? We can go to Blue Light. Drink and mingle, and we can meet your sexy little Latino." He said with a wink.

Ragnor smiled despite his anger. The mere thought of Raphael was often enough to make him smile and go weak at the knees. He nodded and Magnus beamed, hugging him tight before walking away while pulling out his phone with a secret smile.

Ragnor watched him go and sighed. That boy had been through so much in his life. And it hurt Ragnor to know that he wasn't any closer to letting anyone in now than he was three years ago.

...

Ragnor walked away from Magnus' locker, sighing and smiling softly in equal measure. As he walked, he took out his phone and dialled Raphaels number. It had been too long since he'd even spoken to the guy and he was beginning to suffer from major withdrawal.

Raphael picked up on the second ring.

" _Hola_ , Mr Fell, _Dios Mio_ its been a long time since I've heard from you. What's got you calling me during my allotted sleeping time?"

Ragnor laughed a little. "You're in bed? Still? Its two in the afternoon!"

Raphael chuckled. "What can i say, i sleep during the day. I'm nocturnal. Or a vampire. Take your pick. But yes, I'm in bed, i was sleeping."

Ragnor licked his lips. "Well maybe one day ill join you for your allotted sleeping time. Though i cant guarantee much sleeping..."

Raphael laughed and Ragnor felt his heart stutter.

"That sounds like an intriguing offer, Fell. I may take you up on it one day."

Ragnor smiled. "Noted. And looking forward to it, Santiago. By the way, talking to you while you're in bed? Its very sexy."

Raphael sighed a laugh. "Dios you're impossible. How are you horny all the time?"

Ragnor laughed. "Its a gift. And what can i say? I have a very hot, sexy little Latino boyfriend-"

He gasped as he cut off his sentence, a tense silence filling the cyber space between them.

They hadn't used that word. They hadn't even said they were exclusive. And what's more is that neither of them had ever had an actual, steady, long term, boyfriend. This was new. And terrifying.

Ragnor gulped. "I'm sorry. I just, i meant -"

"Its ok. Its fine. I like it." Raphael said, cutting him off.

Ragnor gasped. "Wait, what? You mean... You want to be my... Boyfriend?"

Raphael paused for a second, as though he were surprised.

"Yes. If you want to..."

Ragnor smiled. "Yeah. Yes, i do."

There was a pause again, this time because they were both smiling to themselves in wonder.

"Well alright then." Raphael muttered.

Ragnor bit his lip and let out a shaky laugh. "Ok. Raphael Santiago is my boyfriend."

Raphael chuckled nervously, knocked off his game entirely. "That's right. And you, Ragnor Fell, are my boyfriend."

Ragnor smiled. "I like it."

"Me too." Came Raphaels breathless reply.

"So, anyway-" Ragnor continued, still smiling to himself, "-Me and a couple of my friends are going to Blue Light tonight. They want to meet you, but you should know that they'll interrogate you so i apologise-"

"Ragnor!-" Raphael cut in, "-That sounds nice. I want to meet your friends. After all, i am your boyfriend, i should get to know them right?"

Ragnor laughed and nodded. "Yes. Id like that. And you'll love them. Most likely."

Raphael snorted and they laughed together before Raphael fell silent and took in a low breath, almost whispering in his sultry Spanish accent.

"Say Ragnor? How would you feel about slipping out of school and coming over here for the afternoon? My bed does feel a little empty. You see, i got a new one, a big, soft, king size all to myself and it hasn't been christened yet..."

Ragnor licked his lips and breathed hard, already feeling his blood rush south.

"Oh god... I am so there. Give me 15 minutes ok?"

Raphael was smirking. "Ok. But hurry up or I'm going to start without you..."

Ragnor gasped. "Fuck, baby... Wait for me... I'm coming."

"Not yet. But you will be..." Raphael whispered before ending their call.

Ragnor growled and practically sprinted from the school, his blood rushing and tingling as he headed for his boyfriends apartment.

...

Magnus walked away from Ragnor smiling, despite the ache in his chest at the note. He pulled out his phone and bit his lip, messaging his Alec.

 _Hey baby... You working tonight?_

Alecs reply was immediate.

 **Yeah. Its Izzys birthday so my lot are all coming to Blue Light while i work my shift then we're going to Pandemonium.**

Magnus smiled.

 _Ill see you there, baby..._

 **Where? Work or Pandemonium?**

Magnus grinned at Alecs cuteness and felt his heart pound.

 _Work. I wanna see you in your sexy uniform, baby boy..._

Magnus knew that Alec would be blushing right about now and he smirked.

 **What's with all the... 'baby'?**

Magnus bit his lip and smiled, rounding a corner and seeing Alecs group of friends sat in the calculus room.

 _I miss you, Mr Sexy Bartender... And i cant help but think of our last encounter... You make me so hot, baby boy... I wanna make out with you, like right now._

He saw Alec blushing through the classroom window and he looked up from his phone with amazing red cheeks. Magnus leant against the window as the boy replied.

 **Magnus. We are at school. You cannot send me stuff like here!**

Magnus smirked.

 _Why? You getting a little hot under the collar baby? Maybe you should take that sexy leather jacket off..._

He laughed as Alec licked his lips and looked up before he saw Magnus through the window. Alec bit his lip and Magnus smiled, cocking an eyebrow and making a 'come hither' motion with his finger, smouldering sexily.

Alec gulped and sent him a message.

 **Magnus. Stop it. Please.**

Magnus grinned. _Don't beg baby... That's too hot..._

Alec bit his lip and sighed, casting a hard look at Magnus before grabbing his bag and storming towards the door.

Magnus grinned and smirked as Alec flew through the door, not saying a word as he grabbed Magnus' hand and yanked him into the nearest supply closet.

He slammed the door and shoved Magnus up against the back wall, crashing their lips together messily. He was moaning and thrusting against Magnus, who was just trying to keep up. Alec was all over him, his hands roaming the entire expanse of Magnus' body, gripping his hips hard and he slammed his body against Magnus'. Magnus fisted his hands in Alecs hair and pulled roughly, as the boy started biting his neck hard, actually drawing blood. Magnus gasped loud, panting hard and crying out in pleasure pain as Alec sucked on his neck. It should have been gross; he could actually feel Alec sucking his blood like a vampire. But it just turned him on so much. He thrusted his hips into Alec, inviting the boy to touch him.

And touch him he did. He ripped the zip down and tore the button clean off, yanking Magnus' jeans down his legs. Magnus gasped as Alec licked his neck, clawing at his chest with one hand and grabbing his dick with the other.

"Alec... Alex-ANDER! OH GOD!"

He cried as Alec slid down Magnus' body, sliding a hand around Magnus' back and gripping his ass, pulling Magnus closer as Alec descended on his favourite kind of lollipop.

Magnus tangled his hands in Alecs hair and gasped harshly, gently thrusting in and out of Alecs mouth. Alec was moaning around him with pleasure. He really did love this. Making Magnus feel this good was his favourite thing in the world.

After quite a short amount of time, Magnus came hard, panting and crying out Alecs name. He would have been embarrassed about coming so quick if he wasn't staring down into Alecs shining eyes.

He smiled and pulled Alec back up and wrapped his arms around neck, kissing him gently. Their lips fused together seamlessly and their bodies melted into one. Alec pulled Magnus' jeans back up and softly stroked his cheek bones, just staring in ardent adoration.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, leaning in and kissing Magnus with such open emotion that Magnus' knees went weak and he remembered each and every encounter the two of them had ever had.

The first glance, the fights, the bitching messages, the night at Black Light, the cute messages, the ice lolly incident. And now. And it was in that moment that Magnus Bane fell in love with Alexander Lightwood so utterly completely.

...

"Alright. You ready guys?" Izzy called as she descended the stairs, wearing the dress of black and gold that Alec had given her as a present. The necklace Jace bought her was around the neck too.

Alec smiled at that, it was just proof of how much they all meant to each other. He smiled at Izzy and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Iz."

She beamed. "Thank you. Now, lets go get our drink on!"

They all cheered as she shouted and took Simons hand. Jace wrapped an arm around Clary and Will slung an arm around both Jem and Tessas shoulders. Alec smiled as he locked up and they headed to Blue Light.

...

Alec and Raphael were working like demons behind the bar, a whirlwind of glasses and throwing bottles and ice canisters. The crowds were filing through the doors, gently filtering down to a light trickle and their rush calmed down.

Alec sighed and headed to the end of the bar where his friends were sat and took their drink orders. He mixed their drinks and they all grinned at his awesome bartender skills. They all laughed and drank together for a while until Will scowled and swore, staring at the door.

"What?" Alec asked as they all turned towards the doors.

And there, striding through them, was Ragnor, Cat and Magnus.

...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :)**

 **And I think it may just please you to know that I have a new fic in the works. I have 11 chapters already written and raring to go. But im not putting it up yet. I turn 18 next Thursday so this fic will start going up after that milestone birthday :)**

 **But ill give you a clue as to what it is:**

 **Soulmate!Fic**

 **Aristocrat!RichBoy!Alec**

 **Commoner!BadBoy!Magnus**

 **Its better than it sounds and I actually think that its my favourite fic to write… hopefully im one of those of writers that gets better with time and experience…**

 **Should I give you a little snippet? Yeah, why the hell not?**

 _ **Alec snippet:**_

 _He sighed and shook his head. His school was fine. The students were all preppy and smart. No one broke the rules. And, quite frankly, it was boring. And what's more is the fact that they preached Christianity. Religion was key to his school, and all the families who had been attending for generations. Which left Alexander with a bit of a monumental problem._

 _He is gay._

 _Which may not seem like a big deal in todays society, but within his family, and the circles in which they live, its a huge deal. Gay is not ok. Not to them._

 _ **Magnus snippet:**_

 _"Aww... You, aristocrat boy, are too cute!" He squealed with a laugh. Then he dipped his head lower and whispered in Alecs ear._

 _"And that blush of yours is damn fucking sexy."_

 _Alec blushed furiously as the boy smirked widely._

 _"Oh come on, you must have heard those words before. You can't be that much of an innocent prude. Surely you know the lingo of the commoners."_

 _Alec bit his lip, well aware of the boys closeness. "Yes. I have heard them."_

 _The boy grinned indulgently. "But you've never said them have you? You wear a cross, but wont say damn. You're a red blooded English boy, but you blush at the word fucking. And you attempt to hide when i call you sexy. Why?"_

 _Alec ducked his head and the boy sighed, placing a finger under Alecs chin and raising his head until their eyes met. Alec gulped and whispered._

 _"I cant..." He spoke almost silently._

 **And that's all you're getting until the real fic goes up in a week or so, maybe longer, I don't know… I mean, that's even if you want a new fic, maybe ill just stop writing once I finish MTB and TBLL.**

 **Review this chapter and let me know what you think of the newest creation :) I will love you forever. Oh, who am I kidding? I love you all already :)**

 **Much love, hugs, happiness and fangirling over Shadowhunters tv series,**

 **ArtemisFAYZ012…XXXX**


	13. Ignite Blue Light

**Disclaimer: not mine. As you all know.**

 **A/N: Heres the next one… enjoy it guys… ;)**

 **.Ha.**

...

Alecs eyes met Magnus' across the room, as they slid onto bar stools at the other end of the bar, Ragnor leaning and kissing Raphael in a way not entirely appropriate for public viewing.

Though the way Magnus was obviously eyeing Alec was not exactly innocent either. Alec blushed and bit his lip as Magnus winked and licked his lips, ordering a drink and smirking as he turned back to his friends.

Alecs group were all staring in hatred as Will started bitching.

"Can we seriously not get away from them for one fucking night?"

Jace groaned. "I know. Maybe we should poison their drinks."

Izzy giggled. "Or we could just shove more cake in their faces, eh Jace?"

They all laughed began making jokes in reference to their enemies. Mainly about gay pirates, rainbows and unicorns and fairies. Alec didn't want to laugh, as his Magnus was a victim of their ridicule, but damn if he wasn't in absolute stiches.

Though after a few drinks, Ragnor turned to them spitefully.

"So, what brings the whore parade to our sacred lounge?"

Jace snorted. "I'm sorry? You're calling us whores when you were practically fucking the bartender on top of the bar he was meant to be tending? Classy, Fell. Real nice."

Clary and Simon giggled as Will snorted. Even sweet little Jem cracked a smile. Alec bit his lip to hide his laugh and his gaze met Magnus' again. This time, he winked at Magnus and made a kissy face. His friends passed it off as a piss take, but Magnus knew it was so much more. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow, winking and popping the buttons of his shirt, before pulling a provocative pose and making Alec blush.

Though no one noticed this because Ragnor started shouting again.

"Shut up Herondale! You can all suck my dick you fucking wankers! You think you're so much better than everyone else just because you're hot and have money but let me tell you-" He cried, his arm flung out as he gestured rudely.

As he stretched his arm out, Alec grabbed his wrist and glared at him with an icy stare.

"That's enough Fell. If you cant watch your language, you can leave. And i think you've had enough to drink. That's what? Your fourth glass of scotch? You're not even of age."

Ragnor snorted derisively. "And i suppose you're gonna stop me drinking, Lightwood."

Alec shook his head and shrugged. "I wont. But this will."

He said with a sweet smile as he slipped a luminescent red band around Ragnors wrist.

Alecs friends all laughed as Ragnor fumed. The red bands were given to people who aren't to be served for fear of over-intoxication and potential alcoholism and they can only be cut off, not simply removed.

Alec smirked as Ragnor glared at him, Raphael laughing at his boyfriend playfully. Magnus stared at Alec and thought to himself that his little secret was the hottest, most beautiful, amazing boy to walk the earth. And that smirk on his face was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Aside from seeing those luscious red lips wrapped around his dick anyway.

He pulled out his phone with a wink at the boy he loved and giggled as Cat whispered something in his ear. Alec watched their little interaction with a smile, as Ragnor started sulking. He vaguely heard Cat say something about going to the bathroom, when his phone beeped in his pocket.

He pulled it out and grinned, leaning back against the shelves behind the bar.

 _That was hot. You are amazing._

He bit his lip and smiled over at Magnus, who was openly staring at him. He was about to reply when he felt a sudden heat begin to wash over him.

Not a sexual heat. Not an internal rise of temperature in his body. An actual, boiling, heat. He turned to Raphael and spoke.

"Hey, Raph, does it seem a little warm to you, behind here today?"

Raphaels brow furrowed. "It actually does. I guess De Quincey put the heating on."

Alec loosened his tie and fanned himself with his hand.

"I'm gonna get him to turn it off. Its fucking boiling. Its beginning to feel like a furnace."

Raphael nodded and they turned towards the office door. Alec sighed and knocked hard, only to reel his hand away with a hiss.

"Its hot." He moaned, rubbing his knuckles.

Raphael scoffed. "No its not. Don't be ridiculous."

He said as he banged on the door, only to hiss loudly and wrench his hand back. Alec gave him an 'I told you so' look and shrugged in bewilderment.

Gingerly, Alec knocked again, the heat scolding him once more.

"De Quincey! Open the door!" He shouted.

Raphael knocked hard again and moaned in pain. They shared a bewildered look as both Will and Ragnor, in never to be repeated unison, called out.

"You guys alright?"

The looks they gave each other were really quite comical. Alec and Raphael nodded and turned away, sharing looks of apprehension. Alecs spidey sense of things about to go catastrophically wrong was back in full force.

He grabbed an old towel and jiggled the handle, hissing as his hand seemed to burn. That's when realised.

There was a small waft of black coming out from under the door and behind the bar was heating up by the second. And the door was locked. And De Quincey hadn't left the office all day.

"Raphael." He said cautiously. "Has De Quincy left today?"

"No." Raphael replied in equal fear.

Alec swore under his breath. "The doors locked. He hasn't left. And I'm pretty sure that heat isn't coming from the heaters. Stand back, I'm breaking the door down."

In other circumstances, saying that would have been funny, but the fear inside them made it horrifying.

He pushed Raphael back and cast a self-conscious look over his shoulder before slamming his foot into the door hard. The bang resonated through the bar area and both Ragnor and Magnus, as well as Alecs group turned towards them.

As his foot hit, a billow of black came out from under the door. He gasped and slammed against it again and again, his leg burning with strain as he hit.

"De Quincey! Damn it! OPEN!"

He yelled as he hit it a sixth time and it flew inwards. Alec practically screamed as a billow of black swarmed out, stinging his eyes. Then came the flood of heat, searing and orange and bright and burning. He heard people screaming his name as he felt someone drag him back, as he felt something hot lick his neck in a searing movement. He screamed as it touched him and Raphael dragged him away, tipping ice on his neck.

They turned back to the door, and saw the glowing curtain of orange and whispering black and grey. And there, hanging from the rafters by a frayed tie, amongst a flurry of flickering flames, was the lifeless body of Alexei De Quincey.

...

 **A/N: .Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Bet you didn't see that coming. ;) Next chapter is full on pain and chaos and screaming and heart-breaking desperation. Its gonna be great. ;)**


	14. Inferno

**Disclaimer: You know by now…**

 **A/N: So here it is. The next chapter. To my lovely reviewers:**

 **Blacknblu30:** Yeah, sorry about the shock with De Quincey, though I'll shed more light on that in the next few chapters…

 **Arnangela** : Im glad you didn't see it coming :) and I hope you enjoy this next one… The same to you darling **BooksBeforeLife:** I updated as fast as I could!

 **Night Changer:** what happened in the office, you ask? Well, all will be revealed very soon, my friend… Ps: sorry about Alec… You'll all see why once you read this…

 **Ella Blackrose** : Thank you for your support and your love, im glad you like my stories and I hope I can continue doing justice with this one for you. I love you for that review you gave the last chapter and don't worry about not sending it in a PM, its cool :) and thank you so much, again… Enjoy this next one, girl.

And to **Guest** , whoever you may be: Im sorry I left it like that, I hope this makes up for it… If you couldn't think straight after that one, god knows how you'll fee after this one ;) enjoy…

 **I don't want to keep you away from it any longer, so without further ado, enjoy…**

...

Alec screamed.

"Fuck! Raph. Get me the extinguisher now!"

The people at the bar started screaming and running, the crowds beginning to see the flickering flames. Alec slammed his fist against the alarm button and the air was filled with its piercing cry.

Izzy and Jace were screaming as Alec run back to the burning door way, extinguisher in hand, and a determined look on his face. He aimed at the flames, trying to avoid looking at the ghostly hanging De Quincey as he swung slowly from the rafters, his body burning, the smell clogging Alecs nose. He pulled the trigger of the extinguisher and the white foam shot at the flames, smothering them.

But it wasn't enough. Whatever had caught fire had given too much fuel. The flames had too strong a hold. The smoke was getting thicker by the second. He couldn't quell it as it spread, out the door, through the wall at the back of the bar, the glasses beginning to burst and shatter with the intense heat.

Abandoning the extinguisher, he scampered over the bar, dragging Raphael with him and grabbing his family.

"Get out now!" He cried over the roar of the flames.

Izzy was clinging to him, trying to drag him through the crowds. In the mass movement, they lost Will and Alec saw a convulsing Jem and Tessa practically carrying him, already at the exit. Alec prised Izzys claws off of his shirt.

"Jace! Get them out! Ill be right behind you. I have to go upstairs first, get everyone out."

Jace wanted to protest but Alec grabbed his wrist.

"Its my job. Go!" He cried over the raging sounds of hellish chaos. Scampering footsteps, high pitched wailing of the alarm, screams and cries of the people and worst of all, the roar of the flames and whispers of the smoke. Coughs and strangled gasps could be heard as people ran past him, heading for safety. And here he was, heading further into the burning building.

As he headed for the smoking stairwell, his eyes locked with a pair of shining green ones through the crowds. Magnus.

He blinked once and gasped in terror. Magnus had to get out.

"GO!" He screamed, telling Magnus to run.

The boy nodded but didn't move. He just watched Alec. It was only with the flood of people, the sheer volume of movement, pushed him back, carrying him out the door that their contact was broken and Alec lost sight of him.

With a heavy heart and stinging eyes, praying for his family, Alec shot up the smouldering stairwell and began ushering people to the nearest exit, saving as many as possible.

...

Will pushed himself off the ground with a groan. His eyes swam and his chest was heavy with each strangled breath. The room was spinning around him as blood dripped from his forehead. He stood waveringly, his eyes flying wide as he saw the majority of the lounge consumed with flames of mass destruction.

He yelled out as a piece of burning debris fell beside him, licking his arm with its devils caress. Through the smoke, he could see the open doorway. He could also see a struggling figure pinned against the wall by an overturned table.

Cursing his compassion, Will flew towards it, gasping for breath in the flickering shadows. He grabbed the legs of the table, searing hot poles of metal and yanked hard, growling with exertion as it got stuck to something in the darkness. Though with the combined force of his pull and the figures push, the table fell away and Will grabbed the person without a second thought. Dragging them away from the thick of the fire, the person gasped out.

"Thank you..."

He turned his head to reply, as he threw an arm over his shoulder for support, and froze.

It was Ragnor.

"William?" Came Ragnors stunned remark. Will just gaped and gasped, as he continued to drag them out of the fire.

"You saved my life." Ragnor mused.

Will nodded and released Ragnor, just enough to push more debris out of their path. Though as he turned his back, Ragnor yelled a warning and acted on instinct, throwing himself into Will and shoving him out of harms way as a metal rafter full of smouldering lights fell from the ceiling, slicing through the space where Will had been moments before

They both froze, Ragnor on top Will, shielding him from harm as Will had done a mere moment ago.

"You saved my life." Will said slowly.

Ragnor nodded. "Yeah. I guess we're even now."

Will nodded and they struggled to their feet. With renewed fervour, they grabbed each other and scrambled for the exit, spilling out of the flames and smoke with dry, heaving chests and burning eyes.

They fell to their knees on the ground and their arms flew around each other.

"God Ragnor. If i hadn't seen you. You would've died. You could've died. Oh my god."

Ragnor was shaking in Wills arms.

"I know, Will. Will. We need to stop this. I know its not you haunting Magnus. I know its not your fault. I know you'd never do that to him. Its all in the past now. I cant lose you. I don't know why i let you leave us."

Will was crying. "I know. God, Fell, i know. I'm so sorry."

He chanted his apologies over and over, Ragnor reciprocating them for god knows how long.

Then they heard people screaming their names and turned to see Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Jem and Tessa and Magnus, all running towards them together. Arms flew around all of them and they cried together. Ragnor was surrounded by people he had long since called enemies but none of that mattered. And then he heard it.

"Ragnor?"

He broke free of the group and saw Raphael stood before him. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around him and cried, kissing him in desperation, begging for him to be ok, thanking the gods that he was. Then, Ragnors heart swelled as he saw Cat stumbling towards them. He reached out and grabbed her, hugging her fiercely, crying with relief. They were ok. They were all ok.

...

Alec helped the last of the people down the fire escape before running back down the stairs, avoiding the small patches of flames crawling up the steps. He flew into what used to be the Green Light lounge and saw that it was empty. He then ran back to Blue Light and gasped as the noxious smoke hit his airways.

But the place was empty. Everyone was safe. Except for De Quincey.

But Alec just ran now, through the showers of debris, a sharp pain seared in his abdomen, a deep cut of burning intensity sharpening his senses as he went hurtling through the flames towards the exit. His vision was blurry and his body convulsing due to all the smoke inhalation. But he spilled out the door in a blaze of orange and smoke, gasping for the fresh night air as the firemen began their work.

...

"Wait. Where's Alec?" Jace said, looking around their little group.

Everyone froze. Looking around with panic. Magnus' blood ran cold.

Alec. His Alexander. He wasn't here. He felt tears sting his eyes. He couldn't lose him now. The last he had seen of him was him running upstairs to save people. That cant have been the last time he ever sae those exquisite blue eyes. He never even got to tell Alec that he loved him. No. No. He was alive. He had to be.

Izzy and Jace started screaming as Ragnor, Raphael, Jem and Tessa were looking around the crowds. No one had any luck. Until Will turned back to the building and saw a solitary figure spill from the smoke and scamper forwards, convulsing and covered in ash and blood. The figure looked up and Wills eyes met their twins. The only other pair of bright cerulean eyes he had ever seen. Alec.

"He's there!" He cried as they all turned.

Alec stumbled towards them, reaching for his brother and sister.

"Oh my god... You ok? You're all ok? Everyone is safe?"

He asked hurriedly as he hugged them hard, kissing their foreheads desperately. He looked around the entire group, smiling softly as he saw Ragnor and Will stood together, their arms still around each other protectively as Ragnor grasped Raphaels hand tightly and Will clung to Jem.

They all remained silent for the moment, their shock drowning out the sounds of the firemen as they began to subdue to the inferno with yelling commands. The screams of the crowds died down as shock and relief overtook them all.

Then Alec looked up and saw Magnus stood beside Raphael, covered on ash and sweat and tears and a little blood. His eyes were shining and his hair was so messed up. He was beautiful. And in that moment, Alec fell hard.

Without a thought regarding their entire friendship group surrounding them, Alec surged forwards and threw his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus reciprocated with equal relief and desperation, wrapping his arms tightly around Alecs waist. They shuddered with tears in each other's arms before pulling back and moving with their own personal gravity until their lips met in a dance of sweat, blood, ash and desperation. They kissed as though they were consuming each other, clinging to each other for dear life. And when they pulled back, Alec stroked Magnus' cheeks, placing their foreheads together and breathing hard and whispering.

"I love you."

Magnus gasped and clung to Alec tighter, kissing him hard before whispering softly against Alecs lips.

"I love you too. God, i love you, so much Alexander."

Alec smiled. "Me you more, Magnus."

No one questioned them there and then. They were all to shocked and exhausted and broken. They just simply remained together, basking in the joy of their family being alive. They'd iron out the details later.

Everything was fine. It showed promise for them all.

Right until Alec gasped a choked breath, convulsing and buckling against Magnus' body, dropping to his knees and coughing up alarming amounts of blood before falling to the ground, his head hitting the floor with a sickening crack, as the convulsions stopped altogether and a shard of broken, jagged metal protruded from his lower back, as though pushed through from his abdomen.

The shining tip of the metal was glistening with red as Alecs body stopped moving and the screams of his family began to fill air once more.

...

 **A/N: So? What you think? Do you hate me? Im sorry… ;)**

 **PS: In happier news, less than one week until my new fic goes up for you guys to feast your eyes on :)**

 **I love you all, my beautiful readers,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	15. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: same old, same old**

 **A/N: So heres the next one. Phew, im back to fast updates, you guys better love me. I joke, I know you do. But me you more ;)**

 ***Give yourself a round of applause if you got the 'Naomi and Elys No Kiss List' reference there ;) It's a good film, Matthew Daddario is in it. And for anyone living under a rock, Matt plays our very own Alec Lightwood in ABC Familys SHADOWHUNTERS tv series, production of which ends next month. Then its not out until January!**

 **Anyway, sorry about that and enjoy this my babies… :)**

...

Magnus stared in horror, frozen in terror as he looked upon Alecs body. Izzy was screaming, Ragnor and Raphael clutching each other with tears streaming down their faces. Clary, Cat and Simon could only stare at the ground. And Jem, Will and Tessa were crying loudly. But Jace… Jace was losing it.

He screamed and threw himself on the ground, clutching at his brother, his desperate cries piercing the air. He couldn't roll Alec over because of the metal in his back so he just lay over him, stroking his face, staring at eyes that were closed softly, as though he were sleeping.

Their cries alerted the police to an accident and they flee over to them, pushing them away and calling over the paramedics. Magnus stumbled backwards, Ragnor hugging him close, knowing that this was breaking Magnus to pieces, seeing the confusing pain on his friends face.

A medic dropped to the ground beside Alecs body and tried to prise Jace away from him, though the blonde boy was kicking and screaming and Will had to grab him tight, pulling him close so Jace could cry into Wills shoulder.

The medics crawled over Alec, chanting in medic talk, something about respirators and resuscitation and surgery and life support.

They were all breaking, staring in hopelessness as Alecs limp body was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled towards an ambulance.

They stared for a second and Ragnor watched their tears fall and masks of grief. So he threw himself forwards towards the ambulance.

"Hey! We're going with him!"

They medics turned as they set Alec up in the back.

"Sir, only family can travel with him."

Ragnor squared his jaw and raised an eyebrow, the rest of them marginally snapping out of their trances.

"Well, we are family."

The medic raised an eyebrow as Ragnor glared at him.

"What? He's our brother."

The medic snorted as the driver climbed into the front seat. Ragnor fumed and got in his face, a strange fierce desire to protect his friends and even Alec spurring him on.

"He is. And we're going. So get out the way before i turn into the fucking Hulk."

Ragnor looked pretty convincing then, as he wore a torn shirt that used to be green. And the medic clearly didn't care about any of it. They had to get the boy to the hospital.

"Fine. Get in. But don't get in the way and nothing too loud."

Ragnor smiled and nodded, herding his friends into the back as the doors slammed shut. Before long, they were driving through the night, the sirens piercing the air and the lights flashing, their minds in scrambles as they held onto each other and prayed to god that their Alec would be ok.

...

4 hours.

They'd been waiting four hours. The waiting room was empty aside from them. Izzy was curled up and breathing quietly, sleeping restlessly. Jace had his head in his hands, unmoving for the hours, gripping his hair tight with pain. Jem and Tessa were cuddled in the corner, staring out across the room as Will sat beside Magnus, his arms around his shoulders as his tears streamed silently, smudging his makeup. Wills eyes met Ragnors as Ragnor hugged Raphael, who was staring hard, his eyes glowing darkly. There was something about him that seemed really wrong, like there was something else going on behind those black eyes.

"Raphael? Are you alright?" Will asked in a scratchy voice.

Raphael flicked his gaze to Will and was about to nod when he felt tears sting his eyes and he broke, shaking hard in Ragnors arms.

"Raph? Hey, baby? What's going on?"

Ragnor whispered. Raphael shuddered and took a deep breath.

"De Quincey... He... He killed himself. And set the fire. Or maybe he didn't mean to do that... I don't know."

They were all staring at him now, Izzy had woken up and was curled in Simons arms and Jace had relinquished his death grip on his hair.

"When Alec-" His voice broke and he started again, not able to say his friends name. "-When the door got knocked down, he was hanging there. The trash can had fallen over and there was a load of paper, like old photos, inside it... They were on fire. And it spread. Then the rest of it you already know."

They all stared at him and he sighed, knowing that they didn't really understand why he was so upset over his boss.

"But... Why did he do that?" Ragnor asked softly, stroking Raphaels neck gently.

Raphael chuckled. "Ok. I should probably start by telling you that De Quincey is- _was_ \- my uncle."

There was a collective gasp from everyone as they began to grasp the weight of Raphaels pain. He had lost his uncle, and seen his friend get hurt, and watched his work place burn to ashes all in the same night.

He took a deep breath and began telling the story of Alexei De Quincey.

"He had a daughter. Lily. She was beautiful and he loved her so much. But a few years into her life, her mother took her away. He didn't see her for years and years. Though, she came back. When she was 18. He took her in when she said she had run away and they were happy. But then De Quinceys ex-wife showed up and tried to Lily away again. They fought and things got heated. And Lily left, she got in the car and ran, blaming herself for wrecking his life. That night... She was driving and some drunk idiot... Her car... She flew off the road... The car wrapped itself around a tree. She didn't stand a chance. Dead on arrival at the hospital. Alexei broke. He was at his end. Then his wife filed for a proper divorce. She wanted to take everything. Everything he had. And he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't cope. I just wish id seen it coming. I should have known. He was all i had..."

No one knew what to say, they doubted even Alec knew of Raphael and De Quinceys connection. But Raphael, the guy who was so reserved, so internal and private, spilled the story with so much heart, so much pain. All they could do was rally around him, finding yet another chord to tether themselves together with.

Raphael stopped crying. He dried his tears and looked around them somewhat helplessly. Ragnor smiled softly and dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend, looking up at him with wide, understanding eyes; eyes that glowed like emeralds. Raphael couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Hey, listen to me, he might have been all you had. But he isn't anymore. I'm sorry that he's gone but look on the bright side if you can: you have us. You have me..." He added in a lower voice, kneeling up to circle Raphaels neck with his arms and pull him close, kissing him softly, moaning at the feeling of Raphaels chapped lips and wet cheeks. He brushed away his tears and smiled as he pulled back.

"Ok? You're not alone anymore. We're here."

Everyone was watching with melted hearts and even Jace began to feel a weird sense of begrudging respect for Ragnor. And Will smiled, nodding at Ragnor.

"He's right. You've got us. You lucky bastard."

They all let out a few notes of muffled laughter as Jem spoke up in a small voice.

"So that's it? This little feud, our war, is over? You're going back to being friends again?"

Will and Ragnor shared a look, the kind shared amongst brothers on a battlefield.

"Yes, James. Its over." Will said dramatically.

Jem sighed with a smile. "Thank god. I was wondering when you two were gonna get your heads out of your asses and realise you were being idiots."

Jace snorted and the rest of them giggled as Magnus spoke up for the first time.

"I've never heard truer words than those, Mr Carstairs."

Jem grinned. "And i meant them entirely, Mr Bane. You guys were being right dicks."

They all laughed softly, the wildness of the night and emotional strain taking its toll. Though they sobered up as Raphael sighed.

"What am i gonna do? The police will come to me with all De Quinceys stuff. I'm his only relative. And, well, the stuff in his will cant exactly go to Lily."

They were silent for a while until Simon asked.

"What will happen to the Lounge? Do you get that too? What's left of it at least?"

Raphael shrugged. "I don't know. I guess."

Ragnor beamed. "Ha. My boyfriend owns a club."

They all giggled and Raphael ran a hand through his hair.

"I may not, it depends on his will. If the government take the land, they'll just sell it."

Will sighed. "Yeah, but if they don't, you can take the insurance money. That kind of cash, you'd be laughing."

Raphael smiled ruefully. "No. If i got the lounge, and the insurance money, i probably rebuild it."

They all looked at him with surprised eyes.

"You'd rebuild Blue Light?"

Raphael nodded. "Yeah. Its special to me. Its a family thing and well, its where i met you..."

He said to Ragnor in a soft voice, letting his Spanish accent deep into his words just enough to get a low moan from deep in Ragnors throat. Raphael smiled softly and kissed his boyfriend.

"Though i couldn't do it alone. But i know the perfect guy who could help me."

Ragnor beamed. "Thank you baby. But I'm not sure id be particularly good at running a bar."

Raphael nodded and smiled, patting Ragnors knee affectionately.

"Well that's good, because i wasn't talking about you."

Everyone laughed as Ragnor sulked, pouting ridiculously.

"If i were going to reopen it, id want a partner who was good with the finance, running the actual business, good with staff and customers and a fiend when it comes to working the actual bar. The only guy i know like that is Alec."

He said with a fond smile. The name hung in the air and suddenly nothing seemed that funny. Everyone tensed, as they realised words that none of them dared speak:

Raphael was planning to co-own the lounge with a boy who may not even live through the night.

Magnus felt tears sting his eyes again and he gripped Wills hand harder. Biting his lip, he growled under his breath before shooting from his chair, standing up with a heaving chest and flame filled eyes.

"We should have heard something by now. There must be something going on. Even if its bad news... I need something. Anything!"

He kicked the door hard and it slammed back on its hinges, narrowly avoiding a doctor who was standing behind them.

Immediately, they all perked up and stared, Magnus threw himself at the guy only to have Jace hold him back as he screamed.

"What happened to him?! What's going on? Why haven't you told us anything?! Tell me! Is he alive? Is my Alexander alive?!"

The doctor sighed softly and Magnus' rage melted, giving way to an empty black hole of nothingness. The look on the doctors face was not a happy one.

Will tentatively stood up, pushing Magnus and Jace back.

"Doc? What's going on?"

The doctor sighed again before smiling.

"He's alive. He's ok. The surgery was successful, we got the debris out and patched him up. He's in a medically induced coma though, to help his body heal through the stress but he will be ok. He will make a full recovery. Although the stab wounds on his stomach and back will scar and the burns will also. But he's alive. So that's the main thing. He's a very brave man, from what i hear from the police. He's a strong one."

The doctor left with a smile on his face as they turned to each other wordlessly.

Then, in unison, they burst into tears of joy and relief, their pain and desperation washed away. Jace turned and hugged Magnus tight, the shock of this was not missed by Magnus, but he hugged him nonetheless. Everyone else was celebrating as the doctor came back.

"Can we see him?" Izzy asked.

The doctor nodded. "Its out of visiting hours but i can set up another bed in his room. Though only one person can stay overnight."

They all shared looks of disappointment and happiness rolled into one before Jace turned to Izzy.

"You stay tonight. Its your birthday, you should get to spend it with him after everything. Ill stay tomorrow."

They shared a smile and wrapped their arms around each other before Izzy followed the doctor to Alecs room.

The rest of them watched her go before Ragnor spoke up jovially.

"Come on guys, smile, the kids alright! We knew he would be. Now lets go. You can all crash at mine if you want. Stay together. I don't really wanna part with any of you after all this..."

He said with a light blush on his cheeks. Will laughed and walked over to him, throwing his arms around him exaggeratedly.

"Oh, Ragnor, we love you too, my sweet emerald prince. And after tonights tragic events, may we never be parted again!"

Ragnor laughed and hugged Will back and everyone laughed. Magnus sighed as he saw the two of them slipping into the patterns of their old ways. Life was going back to normal.

Except now, he had many more friends who he recently called enemies, an ex-boyfriend whom he had missed dearly back in his life as a crazy friend, and, most importantly, he had the worlds greatest boyfriend.

Sweet, cute, hot, amazing. Fiercely protective. Loyal. Brave. A hero.

Magnus' hero. The light of his life. The one he loved.

...

 **A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think :) reviews are awesome and always welcome :)**

 **Thanks…**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	16. Limbo

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Next chapter guys :) and im sorry but there will be no new MTB chapters up tonight, you'll have to wait until the weekend now im afraid. Its my 18** **th** **tomorrow and im going to see Bullet for my Valentine on Friday night! So im off duty on the update front for a while… you have my sincerest apologies. But enjoy this one.**

 **Oh, and I might have left you another tiny present at the end ;)**

...

Izzy cried silently as she looked down at her brother. He looked so vulnerable, so broken. His hair was messy and matted with blood and ash, he had purple bruises all over his face and arms, his neck had a violent red streak down the side, a burn from the blaze. She had never seen him like this. He had always been so strong, so brave.

She remembered when she was little and boys used to pick on her at school. Alec was the first to push them over on their asses. And when she got older and boys started making moves on her. Alec was the first to push them away, to protect her. He gave her everything, always made sure she was happy. He was her shoulder to cry on, her rock. He always thought the best of her and would give his life for her. He almost really did.

She remembered the day he came out to their parents, and to the world. He was so terrified, but the way he had just said it, just came out and told them was amazing. His bravery inspired her every day. He was everything to her. Jace and Izzy would have nothing and no one without their brother.

But seeing him lying there broke her heart. He had always been so brave. And here was the proof. She was so proud of him but having him in a coma in front of her was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She climbed onto her bed and lay down beside him, stroking his hair softly as she whispered.

"Goodnight, Alec. And thank you. Thank you for not leaving us. Thank you for being strong. And don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. Don't blame yourself for my tears. You are so brave and i am so proud of you. So are mom and dad. And Jace and everyone. And... Magnus. I don't know what's going on with that so when you wake up, you better spill the gossip, brother dearest. But for now, i guess ill let you rest. Goodnight. I love you."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead before she fell into a fitful sleep, wishing herself a happy birthday and smiling softly; she had a feeling that everything would work out fine.

...

"So tell me-" Ragnor said some time later. "What was with that rather passionate kiss between you and Alexander earlier?"

Everyone turned from their places of rest to look at Magnus, who sighed and blushed a little, scratching his neck awkwardly. He was well aware that both Jace and Will were crazy protective of their friend and brother so he knew he had to tread carefully. He also didn't want to disrespect Alecs wishes for secrecy.

"It was nothing." He said, though his brain shouted LIES! ALL LIES! inside his head.

Will looked at him sceptically. "Nothing? Really? Cause I'm pretty sure i heard a few I love you's pass between the two of you..."

Magnus bit his lip. "Its doesn't matter. Id rather not say anything without him here. I think he has more right to tell you than i do."

Will smiled triumphantly. "So there is something between you?" He said with a wink. Ragnor snorted then sobered up with a gasp.

"Wait. Is Alec Mr Sexy Bartender?!" He cried.

Magnus gasped and ducked his head with a beaming smile on his face, a natural reflex whenever he thought of his Alec.

Though, as Ragnor spoke, both Raphael and Jace shouted out indignantly.

"HEY! DONT OBJECTIFY MY BROTHER YOU WHORE!" Jace cried.

"Excuse me, but you're calling Alec Mr Sexy Bartender? I am your boyfriend. I am sexy. And i am a bartender. Why aren't you calling me that, Ragnor?" Raphael said in mock hurt, a fake bitchy expression on his face.

Ragnor smirked, ignoring Jace and leaning into his boyfriend.

"Oh baby, you know i think you're sexy as fuck. Was it not obvious by my throbbing dick in your hand as i screamed while you fucked me so good this afternoon? Or, yesterday, by now..." He said seeing the 3am glowing on his digital clock.

Raphael blushed and smiled. "Yeah i know... You were so perfect..." He moaned as Ragnor kissed him softly.

It was really cute, right until Simon snorted and spoke through a laugh.

"Wait. Ragnor is a bottom? Who'd have thought it?"

They all snorted and laughed as Raphael chuckled at Ragnors scandalised expression. Though he shook it off with a hood natured middle finger in Simons direction before speaking to Magnus again.

"So is he? Mr Bartender?"

Magnus bit his lip. "Yes."

Ragnor grinned and cheered. "Why didn't i see that? I should've guessed. I mean, your boyfriend works the same shifts as mine. Alec was the one who caught me and Raphael making out in the store room that time."

Raphael groaned at this while Ragnor smiled and hugged him. Magnus was blushing and kind of fearful under the steady gazes of Jace and Will.

"So, you and Alec? How long? How far have you gone? Have you pressured him at any point? Are you serious about him? And have you hurt him? Cause if you have, we will double any pain you inflicted on him upon your worthless hide." Jace growled menacingly, as Will nodded earnestly.

Magnus wanted to piss himself. These guys could be bloody scary.

"Look, I'm not telling details. But we've been 'us' for about, i don't know, two weeks maybe. Wow, that went fast. I fell hard. That's a first. And to answer your question, no i have not hurt him and that is not my intention. I love him. More than i thought i ever could considering our rocky beginning. But believe me, i do not want to hurt your brother."

He matched Jace and Wills stares and there was silence for a brief moment before they both nodded.

"Alright then. Noted. But i swear to god, hurt him and we will kill you."

Magnus nodded. "I would let you if i ever caused him pain."

This must have been a satisfactory response because they both smiled and turned away and gradually, sleep overtook them all.

And they remained like that, huddled up in Ragnors living room, under blankets and warmed by each other, for the rest of the night. Though it remained a fitful, nervous night, all of them fearing for Alec and hoping the future.

...

"Hey baby... How you doing? Getting better, i hope. I don't know how much longer i can without your kisses."

Magnus whispered softly as he sat beside Alecs bed. It was 10am on Wednesday morning the following week. Will had spent the night with him and by now, Magnus was too strung out for school. And he only had a free period this morning anyway.

So he sat beside Alec, holding his hand and stroking his soft skin as he just talked to him. He told him that they were all back in school. Izzy and Jace were doing ok. Will and Ragnor hadn't killed each other yet.

"Oh, and it turns out, according to the police anyway, that the fire started from a bunch of old photos in his trashcan. They think he set them on fire, but didn't mean to burn the whole place down. He definitely committed suicide though. But in his will, it says that everything he had goes to Raphael, who is De Quinceys nephew, in case you didn't know. So yeah, Raph technically owns The Blue Light Lounge now... Not that there's anything left of it right now."

He finished with a soft sigh. He looked at Alecs sleeping face and felt his heart begin to bleed. He would give anything to look into those exquisite, shining deep blue eyes, to see that smile, to hear his angelic voice again. Every day pushed him further away, as though Alec would never wake up. Time was not kind to them. Each moment away from Alec was hell. Everything reminded him of his blue eyed boy. It was like a million little papercuts every day.

"Anyway, i should head out. School in a while. But i don't want to go."

He stood up and began to walk away, tears threatening to fall, but he looked back and he couldn't. He couldn't leave him. So he flew to his bedside and gripped his hands, deciding that he could stay a little longer.

"So, Alec, i know people have been begging you to wake up. And i haven't. I know you need to heal. And ill wait for you. But i kind of need you to wake up now. You see, i have a very important question to ask a certain beautiful hero of mine and it would be much better for everyone if he were actually awake to answer me. And truthfully, I'm not sure how much longer i can go without you. Its almost like i need you to breathe. To live. I cant function without you. I think about you all the time and i just want you back so i can hold you and kiss you and tell you i love you and whisper how much you mean to me in your ear as i lay you down and show you that you are the most exquisite being upon which i have ever laid my eyes. I need you, baby. I love you so much..."

He trailed off as his voice caught in his throat and his spilled over. He'd tried hard to keep himself together but yet never realised until now just how much he was missing Alec. It was eating him alive. And looking down at that sleeping face of bruises and burns and cuts, his heart just kept breaking.

He pushed himself off the ground where he kneeled beside Alec and placed a kiss on the boys forehead. He then grabbed his bag, wiped his tears and made his way to the door. Ad he gripped the door handle with a shaking hand, a single rough spoken word bought him back to life.

"Magnus?"

...

 **A/N: And, he's awake! Of course he is. I couldn't leave him in a coma for too long. You like? Or don't like? Let me know and leave those reviews, guys :)**

 **Love you,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: As I said, behold, the tiny present I shall give you just to keep you going until I get back to updating: Its from my soon be to be published fic, the name of which has yet to be determined… :)**

 _He was beyond hard now. And he needed to get off. And so did Alec, by the feeling of that amazing hardness pressed against Magnus' thigh. He smirked and drew back, whispering in Alecs ear, taking teasing bites and licks with every other word._

 _"God, Alexander... Uh. You are fucking sexy baby. I want you... My cars just down the road, maybe we should move this to the back seat..."_

 _Alec panted hard as Magnus whispered roughly with his lust filled voice. There was just something about the way Magnus spoke that was so sexy. Perhaps it was because language like that was prohibited for Alec. But just hearing it made him throb deeply and groan as Magnus latched onto his neck._

 _"Oh... Magnus... I do not... I really shouldn't do - Ah! - this. It wouldn't be right for me to - Sweet hell! - do this... I- Oh god..." He moaned as Magnus slipped a hand over the bulge in his trousers lightly._

 _Magnus grinned against Alecs flushed skin and he knew that his resolve was crumbling._


	17. The Brightest Light

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: So here it is, thee final chapter. Though, I do have an epilogue for you, though that'll probably go up tomorrow night :) enjoy it guys, this ones for you :)**

...

Magnus gasped and whirled around, his eyes wide and tears falling as he took in the sight of the brightest light in the world. Alecs cobalt blue eyes were locked on his own. They were tearful and sleepy but shining like the brightest star in the sky.

Magnus dropped his bag on the ground and flew back to bedside. He grabbed Alecs hand tight and kissed it hard, moving his kisses up Alecs arm, over his shoulder and up his neck until he could place a soft kiss on those full red lips. He had done this every day since Alec had been in the hospital, only now, Alec was finally kissing him back.

"Baby... Oh my god, Alec. My Alec... God, i missed you. I love you, i love you so much... I - oh god, Alexander."

He moaned through his tears as he hugged Alec hard, pressing his face into Alecs chest as he cried. He felt a soft touch stroke his shoulder and then there were comforting fingers in his hair, playing with the rainbow dyed strands gently.

He sniffled and pulled back, staring into Alecs eyes. The boy was still bruised but his wounds were well on the way to being fully healed. He was smiling slightly, staring in wonder at Magnus, gripping their hands together.

"Don't cry, Magnus... I'm ok. I'm awake and I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

He promised as he leaned forwards and hugged Magnus tight. Magnus smiled and cried tears of happiness as Alec whispered.

"I love you too, by the way."

They shared a little laugh and pulled apart, Magnus shuffled on the bed and held Alecs hand tight.

"You scared the hell out of me. Running into that fire. And then, i thought you were safe and you just fell and there was much blood... I cant even tell you how afraid i was."

Alec sighed and tears fell gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I just wanted you to be safe."

Magnus smiled. "Don't you dare apologise for what you did. You saved people. You're a hero, baby. My hero."

Alec blushed and smiled as Magnus wiped away his tears. There was a moment of silence between them as they shared a heated gaze before Magnus leaned in and kissed him passionately. He prised Alecs lips open and his tongue delved inside. Despite his condition, Alec pulled Magnus onto his lap and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue against Magnus', their bodies moving together faster and faster as they devoured each other.

But then, Alec hissed in pain and Magnus pulled back sharply.

"Did i hurt you?" He asked panicked.

Alec shook his head. "My stomach hurts... The stab wound i guess... Not completely healed yet."

Magnus sighed and stroked Alecs face gently, desperately holding on to his Alexander. Alec smiled up at him and bit his lip, while his hand lazily stroked Magnus' thigh.

"You said there was a question you wanted to ask me."

Magnus gasped. "You heard me talking to you?"

Alec laughed a little, wincing in pain.

"Yeah. I could hear everyone talking to me. Which reminds me, i have to kill Jace when i get of here because he threatened to hurt you if you hurt me."

Magnus' eyebrows shot up. "He told you that he knows about us?"

Alec smiled. "I was a little surprised but i don't mind. Though, there isn't actually an official us, you know."

Magnus bit his lip. "I know. That's what i wanted to ask you."

Alec shuffled and held Magnus' waist gently, placing kisses on his neck before pulling back and smiling.

"What did you want to ask?" He said innocently.

Magnus bit his lip. "Alexander, Mr Sexy Bartender... Will you be my Sexy Bartender? I want you to be my proper, official boyfriend."

Alec smiled and blushed hard, his fingers teasing the skin under Magnus' shirt.

"I want that too, Magnus. So yes, i will be your boyfriend. Officially. We kind of already were before."

Magnus grinned. "I know. I mean, you've sucked my dick several times and we did kind of say i love you... But then you almost died on me and that kind of put a spanner in the works."

Alec blushed and laughed. "Sorry about that."

Magnus smiled and kissed him gently. "No worries, i got you now... And I'm not letting you go."

He whispered against Alecs lips as they kissed slowly, moaning and touching each other with tentative hands. There tongues collided and Magnus felt as though they were on the edge of having a steamy hot slow fuck, when Alecs monitors beeped and a nurse came through the door.

She pulled up short when she saw them and gasped. Magnus turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, Madeline. He's awake."

He said as he climbed off of Alec, letting Nurse Maddie get to the monitors. Alec smiled shyly at her as she grinned at him.

"That was quite a wakeup call." She said with a wink.

Alec blushed and she laughed as she went to get the doctor.

Alec turned to Magnus with his face blushing scarlet. Magnus winked at him and ran his tongue over his lips teasingly. Alec glared at him and shook his head as he laughed.

Then the doctor came back and ran some tests and prodded and poked at Alec before declaring that once he was discharged, he could go home.

Magnus ran to Alecs side and kissed him deeply, helping him out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt that Izzy had left for Alec in case he woke up. He threw them at his boyfriend, who caught them with ease and just stood there holding them. He motioned for Magnus to turn around and look away, but he just cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nope. I wanna see this. You've had my cock in your mouth but i haven't even seen you naked. Where's the fairness?"

Alec blushed and shook his head, biting his lip as he pulled off the hospital gown. He felt the cool air wash over his skin as he slid it from his arms and dropped it on the ground. He looked down and saw that he was clad in only a small pair of black boxers. And to be honest, they didn't leave much to the imagination.

Not that Magnus seemed to mind. Despite the scar on Alecs stomach and the bandage wrapped around his waist, Magnus was in shock at the sight before him. Alec was perfect. His chest was chiselled and his nipples were a soft pink colour against his alabaster skin. His abs were defined and smooth, the ridges looked so good, Magnus just wanted to run his tongue over them. His legs were long and athletic, strong and curved at the thighs. He had a mouth-watering V of his hipbones, pointing down to the delicious present in those tight pants. And from what Magnus could see, that present was damn big. He moaned aloud and Alec blushed hard as he pulled his clothes on. Magnus pouted as those muscles, that skin, that body was covered up and he sighed as he walked towards Alec.

He smiled and ran a hand through Alecs messy hair before kissing him softly and holding him gently around the waist.

"You're so hot, baby. So beautiful. And you're mine."

He whispered in Alecs ear, making the boy shiver. And just as their lips met again, more heated this time, the doctor came back with his discharge papers.

"Mr Lightwood, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you can go home now. After spending two weeks in here im sure its a great relief. Though you will need to rest. And no... Strenuous or over exerting activities for at least a month while your internal wounds and scars properly heal. But apart from that, you're free to go. And one last thing, what you did in that fire, running in to save everyone else; that was very brave of you, kid."

Alec smiled and nodded as the doctor left. Magnus threw an arm around his shoulders and snorted.

"Was just me who saw that look he gave us when he said 'no strenuous activities.' Its like he thought we'd start fucking right here right now."

Alec giggled and blushed, hitting Magnus playfully as the green eyed boy licked his neck seductively.

He took Alecs hand and kissed him lightly before whispering.

"Lets go home, baby."

...

Magnus smirked as they walked through the door of Ragnors house, where everyone had been staying over the past few weeks.

He motioned for Alec to stay quiet and hidden as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, guys. How are we all?" He asked cheerfully.

He received a half-hearted mumble in response. But he grinned and spoke jovially.

"Well, I've got something that may just brighten up your day... Why don't you come on in, Alexander darling..."

He drawled with a smirk as everyone perked up. Alec stepped through the door, looking adorably rumpled and tired and everyone gasped.

Izzy flew from her seat in Simons lap and grabbed her brother, crying as she hugged him hard. He held her tight and whispered apologies in her ear as she chanted over and over that she loved him.

She pulled away with a kiss of his cheek, Jace quickly taking her place. He held Alec tight, his arms wrapped around him, their bodies pressed together hard. Jace was crying silently, Alec knew it, but he didn't say anything as to protect Jaces masculinity. But they said everything they needed to in the gazes they held as Jace kissed Alecs forehead and clapped him on the shoulder. They shared a smile as Will jumped up, wrapping his arms around Alec and spinning in a circle, singing an impromptu poem about chivalry and bravery, worthy of being the Gryffindor house theme song. Alec laughed along with the rest of them as they made room for him in their giant improvised sheet fort.

As Alec sat down, Raphael reached across the space to shake his hand and hug him hard, smiling as he pulled away, despite his own personal pain. And Ragnor, believe it or not, threw himself at Alec, hugging him hard and kissing him softly, on the mouth, before whispering.

"Thank you for pushing Raphael away from the fire. And also, if you dare hurt Magnus, ill rip your dick off."

Alec just stared at him in confusion and fear as Magnus laughed, crawling in beside Alec.

"Take no notice of him, baby. He's just jealous that my bartender is sexier than his."

Both Ragnor and Raphael scoffed indignantly at this and Magnus grinned, sliding into Alecs lap and kissing him in a much to dirty manner for a public place. But Magnus wrapped his legs around Alecs hips and shoved his tongue into Alecs mouth, thrusting against him and moaning exaggeratedly. Alec wad embarrassed at first, but Magnus really knew how to use his tongue and he sort of gave up fighting it, kissing Magnus back with equal enthusiasm.

"Please stop. You're my brother and that's just creepy. You shouldn't even know how to do that yet... Stop it."

They all laughed as Izzy slapped Jace for his remark.

"Shut up Jace. I think its adorable. They love each other so much they cant keep their hands off each other. Its hot."

She said with a smile. But Ragnor butted in unamused.

"Yeah, it might be. But I'm never gonna get used to that. As far as I've seen, every time they've been together, they've been at each other's throats. And not in the good way."

Will snorted. "Yeah, well, their definitely ay each other's throats in the good way right now. Hey! Horny Bastards! Get a room!"

He yelled as he threw a pillow at them. Alec saw it out the corner of his eyes and caught it before it hit the back of Magnus' head. He threw it back and they vaguely heard Wills muffled cry and they giggled against each other's lips, their kiss turning into light nips and teasing licks.

Then Magnus pulled back and rested their foreheads together, kissing Alec nose and whispering "I love you."

Alec placed a kiss on Magnus' temple and replied.

"I love you too, baby."

They shared a smile as the girls awwed and boys made retching sounds. Magnus climbed off Alecs lap and sat beside him, wrapping a protective arm around him.

They all sat in silence for a while before Raphael spoke up.

"Hey Alec? I was wondering... Now that _Blue Light_ is technically mine, i wanted to rebuild it. But i cant manage that place on my own. God knows how De Quincey did it. And well, i wondered if maybe you'd want to help me. Like be my business partner or something and we can rebuild it and reopen it together."

Alecs eyebrows shot up and he gasped.

"Are you sure? I mean, i love that place, but me? Wouldn't you rather run it with Ragnor or someone?"

Raphael laughed. "Ragnor? In charge of a bar and lounge? I think not. That will only happen when i want the place destroyed."

Ragnor sulked indignantly and everyone laughed at him. Will shoved his playfully and messed up his hair in a totally big brotherly way. It made Alec happy to see them all together. And he knew he had his family right here with him. And he had a major opportunity ahead of him.

His eyes met Magnus' and the green eyed boy nodded with a smile.

"Ok Raph. Sure. Lets do it. Lets rebuild _The Blue Light Lounge_."

...

A week later, they were all back at school, sitting on a table outside.

Alec was perched on top of it with Magnus' head in his lap. Will was teaching Ragnor some basic karate moves and Jace was bickering with Jem about ducks.

It was then that the girls ran toward them. They looked pissed off and Izzy flew forwards with a piece of paper in her hand. She thrust it out towards them and Alec read it.

 **Got yourself a little twink i see? I bet you've fucked him in that bathroom like last time. You're probably crawling with diseases. You should kill yourself to save the world from infection. And take that faggot boyfriend with you.**

Alecs blood ran cold as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the paper. He glared with cold eyes as Will and Ragnor shared a raging look between them. Ragnor turned to Izzy and spoke with deadly calm.

"Where did you get that?"

She growled her response. "Johnathan Morgenstern. He was shoving it into Magnus' locker so Clary kicked him in the nuts and i slapped him before he ran. He was headed for the parking lot."

They all shared a look. The kind where you all know exactly what everyone is thinking.

And they all darted up in unison, pelting for the parking lot. Alecs blood was pounding in his ears. No one threatened his boyfriend. No one. And by the looks of it, Will, Ragnor and Jace were all in agreement.

They ran to the parking lot just in time to see Johnathan pelting for his precious car. With a smirk, Alec flew towards him, moving with so much speed that Magnus could only stare after him. Will and Ragnor smirked as Alec tackled him to the ground, throwing punches in his face. Both Ragnor and Magnus knew the strength of that boys hit and they cringed the pain he would be feeling.

Jace reached him too and hailed him to his feet, throwing his knee into Johnathans dick and punching his stomach.

The boy was bloody and bruised and gasping for breath, begging for mercy as Alec and Jace held him up. Then Ragnor and Will got their revenge.

Taking their keys from their pockets, they shared grinning smirks, rivalling that of the Weasley twins as they advanced on Johnathans car.

He cried out as he realised what they were about to do. But did that stop them?

Of course not.

Their keys screamed as they dragged them across the inky black paintwork, gauging scratches across the sleek metal and drawing crude pictures of penises and ducks all over the bonnet.

People were laughing and watching as they finished their masterpiece and Magnus walked closer to them so he could hear their words.

Ragnor grabbed Johnathans shirt and hot right in his face.

"Threaten my brother again and i swear to god, ill kill you."

Will yanked Johnathans head back and pressed his key to his neck.

"And we're not joking. We aren't full of empty threats like you."

Jace scoffed. "You're a spineless worm, Morgenstern. Do anything like this again and I'm gonna parade your head around on a stick like they do in Macbeth."

Alec growled in his ear. "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend. Because if you don't, that pain you're feeling right now? You should be so lucky."

Johnathan whimpered under their threats and they let him go, dropping him to the ground, where he sagged pathetically.

Then Magnus reached them, sharing a look with the guys before kneeling down in front of Johnathan.

"I don't know what i ever did to you to make you hate me so much. But I'm sorry about that. Oh, and one last thing-"

He cut off and swung his arm back before slamming his fist into Johnathans jaw, sending him sprawling backwards on the cold, rough stone of the ground.

"-Never say anything like that about my boyfriend again. And that was for trying to torture me for three years."

He threw his foot into Johnathans ribs hard, making the boy scream out.

"And that was for everything you said about my parents."

They all stared down at the pathetic boy, before walking away, spitting harshly in his direction as they left.

Ragnor, Will and Jace all high fives and laughed, joking around like the best of friend, while Alec trailed behind with his boyfriend.

He took Magnus' hand and smiled at him. Magnus smiled back, loving the feeling of Alec having protected him so fiercely. He stopped walking and drew Alec to him, kissing him softly, careful not to hurt the boy as his wounds were still healing.

And as they kissed, Magnus swore he could see his future.

It was fill of laughter and love, happiness and hope. Blue Lights and sexy nights. Shy smiles and secret whispers and those amazing eyes.

And he couldn't imagine it any other way.

...

 **A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Want to hug me? Or want to kill me? Leave your comments in the reviews, guys, I love hearing from you…**

 **And don't forget, the epilogue is coming soon, and, as this is an M rated fic. There will be plenty, so hot steamy sexiness, I promise ;)**

 **Love you all,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **Ps: check out my new fic, its going up now… at least the first two chapters are :)**


	18. Blue Light: Revival

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: OH MY GOD WE REACHED THE END GUYS! WHAT THE HELL? AND WHAT A JOURNEY IT'S BEEN!**

 **So, anyway, without further ado, i give you, our final visit to** _ **The Blue Light Lounge…**_ **This ones for you, guy…**

...

 _ **Epilogue:**_

 _ **10 months later:**_

Alec stood behind the bar, his black jeans and shirt sticking to him as he rested after just finishing serving the mass of people single-handedly. He adjusted his white skinny tie and ran a hand through his hair, flipping a dish cloth over his shoulder and grinding more ice, shaking and throwing the canister just like he used to.

Up on the stage area, a new addition to their new lounge, Raphael was making his speech.

"Hey there guys. I know this place meant a lot to a lot of people. Me included. Which is why i endeavoured to bring it back to its former glory. Do you think my plan worked?"

The crowds cheered and clapped, whistling and screaming in response. Raphael laughed.

"I guess it did work then." He said with a smile. The crowds laughed and he looked a little more at ease on the stage now.

"So, before we kick start the life of this new _Blue Light Lounge_ , i want you all to give a shout out to the man who made this possible. The man whose vision made this place real. Without him, we wouldn't have this place, or know these amazing people. So please, everyone, raise a glass to Alexei De Quincey!"

He cried, as the crowds roared, their glassed high in the air as they chanted his name. Raphael had tears in his eyes and even Alec felt a strange urge to cry. This place had been De Quinceys pride and joy. If only he could see it now.

The crowds calmed down and Raphael smirked at them.

"Alright then. Without further ado, lets get this party started guys!"

The crowds screamed the roof down, the dance floor was a sea of thriving bodies and it was electrifying. The atmosphere was just like the old days.

Alec smiled as he watched it all. He looked around the lounge, having opted to work Blue Light on launch night. Though the other lounges were still very much there, they didn't have the heart or the desire to change anything.

But as he looked out at the swirling blue smoke, the flashing lights, the music, the glowing patterns on the walls, a shock of golden green caught his eye.

He turned towards it and saw the shining eyes staring up at him from across the room and he froze. They were brighter than any light he'd ever seen, mysterious and alluring, with slit pupils like a cat and rimmed with smoky black. Just looked into them elicited a moan from deep in his throat. He wanted to run over there and throw his arms around him, kiss him and tell him he loved him.

But that wasn't the plan for tonight. His boyfriend wanted to play tonight. And Alec was all for it.

So, not breaking his character of the sexy bartender, he winked at the boy with the cats eyes and proceeded to mix some drinks, well aware of the eyes locked on his every movement.

He handed a guy his drink and flicked his gaze back to the boy across the room. He smirked and shook his head, making his hair messy and sexy, just the way he liked it and he adjusted his tie, popping the top buttons of his shirt open.

The boy shuffled in his seat. Alec knew that he was already getting hard, he could see that lustful darkness in his demon eyes. He smiled then, sweetly and turned to the other bartender, saying that he was going up to Black Light before walking away from the bar.

The green eyed boy followed his movements, like a hawk stalking its prey. He smirked as Alec pushed through the doors, sending him a sly wink and a motioning for him to follow. The boy licked his lips and smirked, standing slowly, giving Alec a much better view of that sexy body. The boy walked towards him and Alec darted up the stairs, heading for the bar of _Black Light_. The boy knew where he was going.

Alec stepped behind the bar and waited all of a few seconds for the doors to open again and a single slim figure wove through the crowds, taking a seat at the bar and laying his glowing wristband on the counter.

"I'll have a tequila sunrise."

Came his honey smooth voice, rich and low, washing over Alec like a sirens song.

Alec so desperately wanted to lunge and kiss him, but he wasn't allowed to break character. So instead, he just said:

"I'm gonna need to see some ID."

He heard the boy chuckle and he bit his lip. This was where this night was going to get interesting.

"I'm sure you can serve me without it."

Alec grinned and bit his lip, laying his forearms on the bar and leaning over so he was closer to the boy, so close that he could smell that vanilla and sandalwood scent that always drove him crazy.

"Nope. Sorry. No ID, no sale."

The boy sighed and clicked his tongue, but Alec knew he was smirking.

"Ok. How about i find some other way of persuading you to serve me?"

Alec leaned backwards so that his body was surrounded by the swirling mist and dim white lights. He knew the boy liked seeing him like that.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked innocently, biting his lip.

He heard a sighed laughed, rich and full of lust. He knew the boy was having a hard time staying away, he could hear it in his voice. That voice, it was the voice he always used when he was an inch away from losing all control and fucking Alec senseless. And Alec loved it.

"Well, how about i give you the best night of your life. And then you can get me that drink?"

Alec bit his lip. "Best night of my life? And what might that entail?"

The boy leaned closer, his breath harsh and shallow.

"Come with me to _Red Light_ and I'll show you..."

Alec gasped. He knew they were going to have sex tonight. But there had been nothing said about _Red Light_. The boy was freewheeling it now. And Alec found himself panting at the thought.

"Oh, but you're underage, i couldn't possibly take you there."

The boy laughed darkly, the way he always does when Alec moans and begs senselessly for his touch. It made Alecs spine tingle and his jeans tighten.

"So you're saying its against the rules? Well, i happen to believe that rules are made to be broken."

He growled and lunge over the bar, gracefully landing on both feet and trapping Alec against the wall. He leant his arms either side of Alecs head and whispered in his ear, careful not to let a single part of their bodies touch.

"Come with me, baby. And ill make you feel things you've never felt before."

Alec breathed hard as felt that body buzzing, only an inch between them both.

"How?"

He asked tentatively, the shyness of his role as the unassuming bartender seeping into his voice.

The boy circled his wrist lightly and trailed his finger up Alecs arm. Alec gasped as he felt the emotion in the simple touch. The finger trailed over his shoulder and up his neck, tracing his jaw before stopping at his full red lips. Alec felt his heart stutter at the touch, the mirror of their first kiss in this very lounge. Alec opened his mouth in a gasp as hot lips closed over his own.

He sighed in content as those lips met his own, their soft silkiness gentle and loving against his own. Those nimble fingers gently stroked his arms and circled his body as the boy pulled him closer.

Before he could stop himself, he moaned a sigh.

"Magnus..."

The boy pulled back and stared into his eyes, his outline blurred by the darkness around them. But those eyes were still shining bright.

"Baby, we're playing remember? No names..."

Alec groaned and stroked the back of Magnus' neck.

"I know... But, i just... I love you." He said with devastating simplicity.

Magnus smiled and stroked Alecs cheek softly.

"I love you too, Alexander."

He leaned down and kissed Alec softly before whispering in that special voice.

"The game is over. But do you still want me?"

Alec gripped Magnus' shirt in his fists and leant their foreheads together.

"Of course. Ill always want you. I've never not wanted you."

Magnus chuckled. "You sure about that? Because i distinctly recall us hating each other to begin with."

Alec bit his lip and whispered. "Yeah. I hated you. But i still thought you were hot. I still wanted you, despite my better judgement."

Magnus laughed. "Your better judgement was to hate me? Consider me offended."

Alec gripped Magnus' wrists and started walking towards the door.

"Well, let me find a way to make it up to you, baby..."

He let his voice trail off as Magnus grinned. Alec laughed and yanked Magnus out the door, running, pulling him down the hall and through the back door of _Red Light_.

Magnus was giggling as Alec jiggled the lock and slipped them into the back, biting his lip as he grabbed Magnus hands and pulled him into the nearest available room.

It was glowing red, with a large king sized bed adorned with red silk sheets. The lights were dim and the air was hot. It was an incredibly sexy room, and as Alec flicked the stereo on, the heat intensified.

 _ **Is it still me that makes you sweat?**_

 _ **Am i who you think about in bed?**_

 _ **When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?**_

 _ **Then you think of what you did and how i hope to god he was worth it**_

 _ **When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your fingers touch his skin**_

 _ **I've got more wit**_

 _ **A better kiss**_

 _ **A hotter touch**_

 _ **A better fuck**_

 _ **Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me**_

 _ **Girl i was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

 _ **No, no, no you know it will always just be me**_

 _ **Lets get these teen hearts beating FASTER! FASTER!**_

Magnus shivered as the song started playing, and as it flowed through the room, Alec took a step closer and peeling Magnus' jacket off, dropping it to the ground slowly. He then sat Magnus down on the edge of the bed and slid his Doc Martens off, sliding up Magnus' body and kissing the exposed flesh of his collarbone as he popped the buttons of Magnus' shirt with excruciating gradualness. Magnus was shaking as Alecs nimble fingers shyly crept over his chest, wandering unhurriedly over the expanse of blissful, flawless caramel skin. He pushed the shirt from Magnus' shoulders and leaned forwards, kissing a trail of open mouthed kisses up Magnus' stomach, over his chest, circling his nipple with that talented tongue as he climbed higher. He reached Magnus' neck and took a sharp bite as the tempo of the song sped up, spurring on Alecs wild side. He straddled Magnus, breathing hard onto the bare skin of his neck, just letting the feeling of his warm body and cool breath wash through Magnus like a tidal wave. His mere presence made Magnus weak and submissive, he wanted to give that boy everything. Just having him this close was an honour. Magnus still couldn't really believe that this boy, this hero, was his.

But he had better start believing it because the hero was unbuttoning Magnus' leather pants, deftly popping them provocatively. Alec was moving gently, a slow rotation of his hips, grinding delicately on Magnus' thigh as he pushed Magnus down onto the blood red covers and slid off of him, pulling those leather pants off with him. Magnus wore no underwear, the pants left no room for them; Alec stared in wonder.

Despite the amount of times they had done this these past months, it was still like every time he was discovering Magnus' body for the first time all over again. And he loved it.

Smiling down at the boy, he pulled off his tie, toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. Undressing himself as he would normally, not teasing or seductive, just normally. But

Magnus loved watching it. Every inch of that perfect alabaster skin became exposed and he couldn't help but gasp and marvel at the true beauty of his boyfriend.

Alec watched as Magnus' body quivered and his hands shook as he reached out for Alec. Not wanting to deny his baby any longer, Alec crawled over him, placing hot kisses and possessive bites and licks all over Magnus' body. He clutched Magnus' thighs and leaned up, kissing him deeply, their tongues battling like fire and ice as their bodies strained for more.

More heat. More touch. More taste. More of everything.

The music still played in the background, faster and louder with every passing second, though they failed to hear it over the sounds of their wild besting hearts and they rolled around, fused together. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alecs waist and clung to him as Alec held Magnus' lithe body tight against his own, grinding against him and panting harsh breaths as they kissed in a frenzy.

Their moans filled the air as Alec reached out, grabbing a cherry flavoured lube from the drawer and smiling down at Magnus as he coated his fingers. Magnus was keening and moaning as Alec slipped a finger inside, working it deep and stretching inside, pushing another in to make it bigger. Magnus was writhing fast, his hands fisted in the sheets, his back arched and his eyes screwed shut tight, begging for more with every gasped breath.

Alec could do this all day, watch as Magnus drew himself close to the edge by fucking himself on Alecs fingers. This was one of Alecs favourite parts. So was the low moaning whine that Magnus always let out when Alec withdrew his fingers.

He smiled and crawled over Magnus' sweaty, receptive, open body and lifted his hips, placing Magnus' legs over his shoulders. They shared a smile and a hot, messy kiss as Alec pushed inside with a whisper.

"I love you. So much, baby... Oh god."

He gasped as that amazing heat engulfed him. Every time he did this, it would always surprise him, always make him quiver and gasp. That sensation of being inside someone else, of Magnus pulling him in, holding him tight, clenching down around him and gasping as Alec hit that spot dead on every time. Their bodies fit together so perfectly.

And as Alec got fully seated, he kissed Magnus again, sliding his hands up Magnus' arms until he reached the boys grasping, clawing hands. He laced their fingers together tight and rested them either side of Magnus' head on the slippery silk sheets and then he began to move.

His thrusts were slow, deep and hot. Hitting that place inside and grinding against it. Magnus was already shaking, panting and writhing, his hips bucking in time with Alecs movements. They fell into their sensual dance and rolled their hips in perfect time, crying out and moaning with every thrust, every clench, every touch, and every taste.

The inevitable edge came into view as they lost their rhythm. Alec thrust harder and faster, an answer to Magnus' loud screamed demands. Their bodies rubbed together hard, their sweaty skin burning and the bed shaking with every slam of Alecs dick right up inside Magnus. The bedsheet rumpled and rustled around them as the mattress creaked and moaned in protest. But the boys screamed out in sheer pleasure.

Being so wrapped up in one another was the best feeling in the world. And watching Magnus come undone beneath him was always that most pleasurable sight for Alec.

He watched as Magnus arched his back and tightened his legs around Alecs waist. His head was thrown back, his eyes tight shut and his mouth open in a perfect scream. The sweat glistened on his skin and Alec watched in rapture for that jet of white liquid, shooting out over Magnus' chest and several deep shots that left Alec fascinated.

Eagerly, he leaned down and lapped it all up, one of his guiltiest pleasures was this. Swallowing every drop of his boyfriends perfect cum. Licking it from his body and tasting that salty muskiness. He lived for it. And as he moaned in satisfaction at that beautiful taste, he came hard inside Magnus with a final thrust. He felt him shoot off deep inside and Magnus gasped and groaned, as Alec filled him.

Alec cried out and bit down on Magnus' shoulder as he rode those waves, licking at the remaining tang of Magnus on his lips. He gingerly pulled out and kissed away Magnus' hiss of pain, collapsing beside him, not once releasing his grip on Magnus' hands.

They lay in silence as the stereo played softly in the background. Magnus giggled as he felt some of Alecs cum drip between his legs and he swirled his finger in it slowly. He brought it to his lips and winked as he licked his finger clean, watching Alecs eyes darken. He smiled and went back down, this time holding his finger out to Alec.

The boy groaned and engulfed Magnus' finger to the knuckle, moaning as he tasted himself. He pulled off and smiled at Magnus.

"You taste better than me." He whispered.

Magnus giggled. "I doubt that. Although, you have had more experience with that. You do suck me off a hell of a lot."

Alec grinned. "What can i say? You're dick is beautiful and you taste like the nectar of the gods."

Magnus smiled and laughed. "Someone has a jizz fetish."

Alec blushed but grinned. "No. I have a Magnus Bane fetish."

He leaned over and kissed him lightly as Magnus smiled against his lips.

"You know, i distinctly recall you telling me once that you never had, and never would, use _Red Light_ for anything other than working the bar."

Alec bit his lip and blushed. "Well, i said a great many things, I'm afraid. And not all of them were true. For example, i said you were a coward once. Lie. I said i hated you. Lie. I said you were a moron. Lie. I said i wanted to keep you a secret. Lie."

Magnus turned to him and smiled. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to know that someone i love lied to me."

Alec laughed a little, wrapping his arms around Magnus, tangling their legs together and pulling the messy sheet up over them a little, as he felt Magnus shiver.

"Well, i swear ill never lie to you again. Because this is the truth: I love you so much. I would die for you. And i cant imagine my life without you."

Magnus smiled and bit his lip. "I love you too, Alexander. And I'm so proud of you. Of us. And i don't want to live without you in it either."

Alec smiled and gestured to the room, to them, to their lives.

"Well then its a good thing you don't have too."

Magnus smiled, clasping Alecs hand tight.

"Damn right. We'll be together forever, Mr Sexy Bartender."

Alec gripped Magnus' hand even tighter.

"You bet we will, Mr Mystery."

And with that, they sealed the deal with a kiss, their hands firmly locked together without the intention of ever letting go.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…...

 **A/N: So there it is, the final end of the final chapter. Wow. That was intense to create. And want to thank you all, all you reviewers, you know who you are ;) all you guys who faved and followed, both this story, and myself as an author… the support and encouragement means a lot to me and im honoured to share these stories with you.**

 **But have no fear, I am not finished with my stories. My new one BE MY ESCAPE is just getting started. And I may or may not have a brand spanking new idea floating around in my brain… ;)**

 **But for now, this is it from everyone here at The Blue Light Lounge, goodnight.**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


End file.
